Una oportunidad
by orenji hokage
Summary: Hace tiempo que la guerra acabó y ahora todos están viviendo en una época tranquila; pero para Naruto, no lo es del todo ya que le falta algo para poder sentirse completo y cumplir sus sueños. yaoi naru/ita
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Esta es una historia_ yaoi,_ si no te guste éste género será mejor que no lo leas. Es un naruto/itachi

_Es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste ^^_

**Una Oportunidad**

**1. Una confesión inesperada.**

Era un día soleado de primavera, el canto de los pájaros alegraba un poco el ambiente y se podía percibir la tranquilidad que reinaba en todo el lugar. La guerra de shinobis había terminado hacía tiempo atrás y ahora todos se encontraban disfrutando de una vida pacífica en lo que cabía decir. Itachi y Sasuke vivían fueras de Konoha, en una pequeña casa oculta en medio del bosque; a veces iban al pueblo solo para abastecer la despensa, pero la mayoría de las veces preferían ir a cazar al bosque. La única persona que aún seguía frecuentándolos era Naruto, que cuando no estaba entrenando o haciendo alguna misión, se escabullía hacia la casa de los ahora, únicos Uchiha, para verlos y poder pasar un tiempo con ellos. Esa tarde había terminado temprano con su misión, la cual había sido muy aburrida para el rubio y dejando el informe con la hokage, se alejó hacia el bosque hasta llegar a dónde vivían sus amigos. Vio sentado en la puerta de la casa a Itachi, recargado en una de las vigas del porche y sonriendo mientras leía una carta. Naruto sonrió al verlo y se dirigió hasta él.

-Hola Itachi- lo saludó, vio la mirada y sonrisa del mayor de los Uchiha depositarse en él, Naruto sintió mariposas en el estómago.

-Qué bueno es verte de nuevo Naruto –le indicó que se sentará con él- pensé que habías dicho que hoy tenías una misión.

-Y la tuve!- sonrió viendo como el viento jugaba con el largo cabello lacio del chico recogido en una coleta, sus ojos sonrientes enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas hacían más hermosos los ojos del Uchiha; Naruto sonrió torpemente- terminé temprano la misión y quise venir a verlos, dattebayo!

-Me alegro que lo hicieras- dijo y se lamió los labios provocando mil cosas, sin saber, en el rubio- acabo de preparar la cena, espero que te quedes a comer con nosotros.

-No necesitas preguntármelo, sabes que me encanta cómo cocinas! –Itachi sonrió y volvió a depositar la mirada en la carta pues aún no terminaba de leerla, volvió a dibujarse en su boca una sonrisa divertida la cual ocultó con su mano, en un movimiento tan antojable que Naruto sintó que la sangre le hirvió al ver cómo Itachi estaba divertido y quién sabe quien sería el causante de la radiante felicidad del Uchiha; Naruto torció la boca celoso- ¿quién te mandó esa carta?

-Kisame- le respondió, pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente cuando vio cómo Naruto le arrebató la carta y se puso a leerla.

_Itachi-san:_

_Viviendo de vuelta en la aldea de la niebla, ¿sabes cuántas veces me he sentido aburrido? Exactamente, los mismos días desde que llegue. Aunque he de decirte que rápidamente me volvieron a alistar entre las filas de ninjas en la aldea, qué rápido se les olvido el odio que me tenían... ¿notas cómo la gente puede ser hipócrita solo para conseguir sus propios fines, Itachi-san? Pero aunque me moleste, ahora tengo otras prioridades, soy padre de dos pequeños y mi mujer es la mejor cocinera de toda la villa, ¿a que he tenido suerte al fin, no crees? Este mundo podría estar lleno de mentiras, pero al menos ahora sé que la mayoría de las personas tratan de vivir una verdad, su verdad, y la mía, mi familia._

_Al que he visto más seguido es al pobre de Sasori, el trágico marionetista esta insoportablemente estresado; ¿sabías que comparte relación con Deidara? Sabrás que ahora el rubio hiperactivo lo amenaza con explotarlo si no lo hace llegar a sentir un orgasmo? Ese par me vuelve loco, pero me divierte en estos días. Espero que tú te encuentres bien y que también te sonría el destino cómo a mí._

_Tu amigo Kisame._

Naruto se puso de todos colores al ver que esa carta no tenía nada que ver con lo que él pensaba, se la entregó de vuelta todo apenado a un molesto Itachi, quien lo miraba ofendido por lo que había hecho –lo siento Itachan… pensé que Kisame… bueno… tu sabes…

-No tienes que explicarme nada Naruto- dijo y se paró yendo hacia la puerta de la casa, Naruto nunca había visto tan molesto a Itachi, sintió que el pecho se le contrajo- hay cosas que son privadas y que me gustaría mantenerlas así, pero entiendo perfectamente que aún dudes de nosotros… -Naruto sintió que el corazón se le paralizo- Sasuke no tarda en volver, la invitación a cenar sigue en pie, tu sabes sí te quieres quedar...- dijo e iba a dejarlo solo afuera cuando la voz del rubio lo detuvo en la puerta.

-No es eso que piensas –le dijo, Itachi volteó encontrándose a Naruto con los puños cerrados y una mirada desesperada, el pelinegro se extraño de verlo así- yo… -Naruto bajó la vista al piso y se mordió los labios, le era muy difícil el confesarle lo que sentía, pero era necesario pues no quería que Itachi pensara mal de él, de que no confiaba en ellos- yo... estaba c-celoso porque... estoy enamorado de ti, dattebayo!

Itachi se quedó mudo parado en la puerta, no se esperaba esa confesión repentina de Naruto, en sí, nunca le había pasado algo así por la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y totalmente serio, levantó la vista hacia Naruto, quien al ver la mirada fría del Uchiha, sintió que se le había roto el corazón- Primero madura Naruto, eres un niño para mí- le dijo y entró a la casa sin darse cuenta que había quebrado las ilusiones del rubio. Naruto apretó los puños y se tragó las ganas de llorar, sentía que no era justo lo que le pasaba, y dando media vuelta se sentó de nuevo en el porche, aún con las palabras de Itachi rondándole en la cabeza. Y éste sentimiento no era algo nuevo, la verdad era que Naruto cada vez que iba a visitar al par de hermanos, más se iba dando cuenta de que Itachi era muy bonito; con un cabello largo y suave, un rostro que no le envidiaba nada a la más hermosa de las mujeres, y unos ojos por los que Naruto podría volverse loco. Suspiró, sí tan solo le correspondiera, pero claro, cómo alguien como Itachi podría tomarlo en cuenta a él, que a veces se portaba como un completo idiota? Bueno, pero es que así lo traía el Uchiha realmente. Naruto suspiró entristecido y se quedó viendo sus zapatos y pensando en lo que había sucedido, se sentía el ser más infeliz de todo Konoha… bueno, de todo el mundo.

Ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Sasuke llegaba a su casa, vio a Naruto sentado afuera en el porche, pensó que lo estaba esperando y se dio prisa en llegar hasta donde él, apenas lo hizo y le sonrió.

-Pensé que estabas de misión Naruto… -le platicó pero al ver el rostro de Naruto le cambio la sonrisa a una mirada de preocupación, era la mirada más triste que hubiera visto jamás- ¿estás bien?

-Sí Sasuke- sonrió fingidamente y el pelinegro pudo notar que esa sonrisa reflejaba otra cosa realmente- te estaba esperando pero creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo unas cosas que hacer!

-P-pero… no te quedarás a cenar? –le preguntó confundido.

-No, dale las gracias a Itachi por mi pero tengo que hacer otras cosas, de veras –le sonrió y se puso de pie para irse- vengo después Sasuke!

-Naruto… -lo detuvo de la muñeca evitando el que se alejara más- pensé que confiabas en mí… dime que ocurre.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Sasuke y suspiró, bajó la mirada y sonrió tristemente mientras dirigía la vista hacia el cielo, pensativo –sabes Sasuke? He tratado de cumplir las cosas que mis padres me aconsejaron… me he alimentado de cosas más provechosas y ya no de tanto ramen –Sasuke sonrió al escuchar eso- he dormido lo suficiente, tengo muchos amigos… el amigo que se fue dejándome mucho dolor, ha regresado ahora convertido en mi hermano –dijo sonriéndole al pelinegro quien le devolvió la sonrisa- en lo único que no he podido cumplir, es en lo del amor…

-Naruto…

-¿Porqué los Uchiha son así? -esa pregunta extrañó al pelinegro.

-¿Así cómo?

-Son como burbujas de jabón; las ves y deseas atraparlas con tus manos, pero cuando las tocas –se afligió- desaparecen…

-Naruto –Sasuke comprendió el sentir del chico, era algo parecido a un sentimiento de vacío, trato de animarlo- tú has sido el único que ha seguido intentando alcanzar esas burbujas de jabón; y no te has rendido… -Sasuke suspiró- en cierta forma agradezco y admiro la amistad que nos has demostrado y estoy tratando de corresponderla de igual forma; pero también sé que es imposible el que los demás dejen de despreciarnos; y lo entiendo. Antes estaba cegado por el odio y el dolor, pero ahora reconozco que siempre detrás de cada terrible batalla, ha estado un Uchiha… por eso entiendo el que los demás nos odien y…

-No es verdad Sasuke, -lo interrumpió molesto- hablas de los Uchiha cómo si todos ustedes fueran los malos de la historia; no dejes que tus pensamientos turben tu corazón, sé perfectamente quien fue el responsable de todo lo que sucedió; y no fueron "el clan Uchiha", solo fue uno, Madara; él fue el único responsable… no tu ni Itachi… ustedes solo fueron usados por él.

-Naruto- Sasuke sonrió complacido al escuchar al rubio- quizás tengas razón, pero por el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha, ya somos los posibles villanos de la historia, lo quieras creer o no.

-No es justo…

-No Naruto, es necesario… por el bien de Konoha y la armonía de su gente… crees tú que vivirían tranquilos teniendo entre ellos a un akatsuki pupilo de Madara y a un aprendiz de Orochimaru que también intentó destruir la villa? –Naruto guardo silencio y apretó los puños- por eso, te agradezco tu amistad y trato de corresponderla de la misma manera, dobe- Naruto levantó la vista al oír el clásico insulto que le dijo el Uchiha, sintió encogerse el corazón al ver su sonrisa.

-Yo haré que las cosas cambien y que Konoha extienda los lazos de unión con los Uchiha nuevamente, dattebayo! –dijo viendo a Sasuke totalmente decidido y se alejo corriendo.

-Naruto! –le gritó, pero el rubio ya se había perdido entre los árboles; Sasuke sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo viendo a Itachi; observando también hacia donde se había ido Naruto.

-Déjalo hermano…

-Itachi.

-Quizás Naruto sea el único que pueda traer realmente la paz a nuestro pasado tormentoso; y tal vez, lavar la sangre que ha manchado durante tanto tiempo nuestro apellido, –Sasuke se mordió los labios.

-Hermano, ¿porqué estaba Naruto afligido cuando llegué? –vio como Itachi miró hacia otra parte- ¿hablaste con él?

-Fueron cosas sin importancia Sasuke, entra a la casa, la cena se enfría.

Naruto llegó a su casa, ya la noche había caído y realmente había agradecido el no encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos, deseaba estar solo. Se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la sala, y entrelazó los dedos; se sentía realmente abatido. Le dolía la situación de los Uchiha, pero también le dolía las palabras que le había dicho Itachi; Naruto realmente lo amaba, a Sasuke lo veía como un hermano… siempre luchó por él, por salvarle del odio en el que estaba prisionero, sabía que en su corazón, Sasuke era cómo él, una persona viviendo en soledad, compartiendo cama con la misma monotonía y los mismos pensamientos que fueron carcomiéndole la cabeza hasta hacerlo enfermar de rencor. Naruto siempre quiso a Sasuke, lo amaba pero fraternalmente, haría lo imposible por ayudarle y hacerlo que regresara al buen camino y al fin lo había logrado, sin embargo, con Itachi fue algo totalmente diferente y fue tornándose en algo más sólido y profundo a medida que lo iba conociendo más, Naruto comenzó a sentir algo en su corazón, algo que lo impulsaba a hacer cosas inimaginables, a hacerlo sentir feliz sin ninguna razón en particular, ese sentimiento que tenía cada vez que pensaba en Itachi y en el tener una posible relación con él, lo hacía sentir invencible. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Itachi le correspondiera, pero ahora todo había sido inútil, el chico ni siquiera pensaba en él como un hombre… posiblemente lo veía con cara de mocoso. Naruto suspiró abatido, se mordió los labios y pensó en sus padres –Madre, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí para que me pudieras explicar con todo el tiempo que necesitabas acerca de lo del amor... soy un fracaso en eso... –se limpió los ojos- desearía que estuvieras aquí… no sé qué hacer… -sollozó- no sé que tengo que hacer… -Naruto se permitió desahogar su afligido corazón que le dolía terriblemente al sentir la herida del rechazo, la casa estaba en completa oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana, y en esa habitación tan solitaria, solo se escuchaba el llanto del rubio.

Pasaron un par de semanas, las cuales se fueron convirtiendo en todo un mes en el que Naruto no había ido de nuevo a visitar a los Uchiha. Sasuke, sentado fuera de su casa, observaba hacia el bosque, que era el lugar por donde siempre llegaba el rubio, para ver si lograba verlo; pero todo le resultaba inútil. Suspiró, desde que había acabado la guerra, sus lazos con Konoha estaban más que rotos; prefería vivir al lado de su hermano y entre los dos entrenar cada día para convertirse en los mejores. Ya su motivación se había vuelto en una muy diferente a la que tenía antes, ya el deseo de venganza se había esfumado de su corazón y el estar viviendo una vida al lado de su hermano mayor, le resultaba en días tranquilos, días que le recordaban cuando aún vivía con su familia completa. La única cosa que estaba extrañando ahora y que le resultaba por demás extraña, era el no haber visto a Naruto durante todo un mes, y es que no pasaban ni cuatro días cuando el rubio iba y los visitaba terminándose toda la comida que Itachi cocinaba y quedándose hasta altas horas de la noche junto a ellos, conversando del pasado y planeando un futuro. Sasuke se estrujó las manos, volvió a levantar la vista hacia el bosque.

-No va a venir hermano- la voz de Itachi lo sobresaltó.

-Él nunca nos ha dejado solos, Itachi... con lo idiota que es estoy seguro de que algo le ha ocurrido, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

-No le ha ocurrido nada -dijo Itachi con la mirada serena y mirando hacia el cielo- Naruto está bien.

-Entonces porqué no ha venido?

-Quizás es mejor así, Sasuke- le respondió. Itachi estaba más que convencido en que lo que Naruto deseaba era una locura, aparte de que veía a Naruto como si fuera un niño, una relación con él solo le acarrearía problemas al rubio e Itachi no estaba dispuesto a serle un estorbo al chico en su deseo de llegar a ser hokage; estaba seguro de que las personas le darían la espalda a Naruto solo con saber que él sería su pareja. Pero Sasuke no estaba del todo contento con la simple respuesta que le había dado su hermano, el sabía que algo le había sucedido a Naruto, más al recordar ese último día en que lo había visto y que se veía muy triste, vio como su hermano entró de nuevo a la casa, suspiró, él mismo se iba a encargar de investigar qué diablos estaba pasando.

_Ese fue el primer capítulo, espero que alguien lo haya leído y de ser así que le haya gustado también... Tal vez me equivoque en algunas cosas, pero en sí esta historia va así... bueno ustedes me entienden; entonces, nos leemos luego! ^^_


	2. 2 Renovando el ánimo

Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Espero que les guste. Nada más recordando que es una historia yaoi. _

* * *

**2. Renovando el ánimo.**

Naruto, vestido en su traje de jounin y sentado bajo el techo del Ichiraku ramen, veía cabizbajo cómo Teuchi le preparaba los fideos, Naruto suspiró. -Oi, oi Naruto-kun -sonrió Kakashi sentándose al lado del rubio y tratando de animarlo ya que lo había visto bastante afligido en esos días- ahora que no estás de misión quizás puedas invitarme a un tazón de ramen...

-Ganas más que yo y quieres que te invite a comer, dattebayo? -puso mala cara y sacó su monedero sacando lo que le faltaba para completar el costo- deberías dejar de gastar tu dinero en esos icha-icha, baka.

-Mmm... sería lo más prudente, pero no lo haré -sonrió y pidió a Teuchi otra porción de ramen- estos días han estado muy fastidiosos, no Naruto?

-Y que lo digas... -respondió amargado.

-Porqué no hablas con Tsunade para que te dé unos días libres? -preguntó haciendo voltear al rubio- estoy seguro que no te lo va a negar... después de todo, no hay tantos peligros como años pasados.

-Y de qué diablos me sirve tener vacaciones si no tengo con quien compartirlas, BaKakashi?

-Te agradecería que no me volvieras a llamar así, debes respetar a los que fueron tus maestros... -sonrió al ver cómo les depositaban los tazones de ramen frente a los dos- itadakimasu! -dijo y se dispuso a comer- entonces, estás así de amargado porqué no tienes suerte en el amor?

-P-pero por qué dices eso? -preguntó espantado.

-Porqué tu mismo lo dijiste -respondió y bajo la máscara para poder comer, Naruto ni siquiera notó que podía verle la cara por completo al peliblanco, estaba todo absorto pensando en que había metido las cuatro al haber respondido eso al quisquilloso de su sensei- y bien, ¿me dirás quien es esa persona que te tiene más tonto de lo normal?

-P-pues... -Naruto vio su plato de ramen y se mordió los labios, ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir Kakashi cuando supiera que era un Uchiha el que lo tenía así, ya que el par de chicos eran considerados unos renegados, traidores de la aldea y posibles delincuentes a futuro; en sí Naruto no dejaba de imaginarse ese día en que le encomendaran la misión de capturar a alguno de los Uchiha para recabar información; Naruto suspiró afligido, no sabía por qué siempre se metía en líos por sí solo- es personal, dattebayo...

-Bien, cómo quieras- dijo Kakashi acabando de comer y volviendo a colocarse su máscara- pero sí deseas ayuda puedes buscarme Naruto, me dará gusto ayudarte- dijo y se marchó siendo seguido por la mirada azul del rubio, que solo se recargó, deprimido, sobre su brazo.

* * *

Era de tarde cuando Sakura iba a ver a Tsunade para ayudarla en una operación, iba apresurada y pensativa en las cosas que tenía que hacer pues deseaba que todo saliera bien y que la mujer viera que la chica seguía mejorando cada día más. Sonrió al ver que venía a su encuentro Naruto, aunque venía con la vista clavada en el piso, lo saludó.

-Levanta la cabeza o vas a chocar, baka!- Naruto levantó la vista y se encontró con la pelirrosa, sonrió más a fuerzas que de ganas.

-Eh, Sakura-chan, no vi que venías.

-Claro que no me viste, venías entretenido viendo a las hormigas -vio que el chico aunque sonreía, podía percibirse un dejo de tristeza en su rostro- ¿estás bien Naruto-kun?

-Sí... -la chica se mordió los labios preocupada, ya que tenía días en que veía a su amigo en el mismo estado de ánimo.

-Ahora llevo prisa Naruto, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar mañana, ¿podríamos vernos en algún lugar?

-No sé si pueda, Sakura, tengo que hacer unas cosas mañana y...

-Solo quiero hablar contigo Naruto, no te quitaré mucho tiempo -insistió- te veo mañana en el Ichiraku, yo te invito el ramen –le guiñó el ojo- bueno, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero tener problemas con Tsunade-sama... te veo mañana Naruto-kun! -se despidió y el rubio vio como su amiga se alejó corriendo por la calle, bufó afligido. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa y tirarse en la cama. La voz del nueve colas lo hizo reaccionar.

-Tal parece que siempre serán los Uchiha los causantes de las desgracias ajenas -sonrió burloń- Madara fue el causante del dolor de tu padre, Sasuke fue al principio tu dolor y ahora tu dolor es Itachi... ¿los Uchiha siempre van a estar atados a tu familia, eh chico?

-No es eso...

-Entonces? -suspiró- no crees que todo sería aún más pacífico si no existieran los Uchiha?

-Pacífico? -sonrío Naruto- hablas de ellos como si estuvieran planeando una próxima guerra... olvidas que son Itachi y Sasuke, tebayo.

-Precisamente por eso, Sasuke es muy parecido a cómo era Madara y...

-No lo es- se enfadó el rubio- y mientras la gente siga pensando así, nunca podrán vivir en paz, así la tengan frente a sus narices –el zorro miró extrañado a Naruto- mientras no olviden, mientras sigan desconfiando... nunca van a poder alcanzar la paz... aún así y estemos rodeados de ella... siempre van a vivir con temor, siempre a la defensiva... aun si pasaran los años y ninguna guerra se lleva a cabo, sí tienen temor a darles una oportunidad nunca van a poder sentir lo que es una verdadera paz, tebayo!- suspiró- Sasuke no es mala persona... Itachi menos... Itachi es... -sus ojos volvieron a tornarse cristalinos al recordar al chico, Kurama bajó las orejas y lamió los colmillos.

-Bien, pero entonces por qué no hablas con ese Uchiha? -se recostó de nuevo- te has enfrentado a cosas peores y no puedes enfrentarte a esto... baka.

-Itachi no me quiere... -le dolió admitirlo- el me ve como si fuera un mocoso... no me ve cómo soy realmente...

-Y cómo es Naruto realmente?

-¿Cómo es... -dijo hundido en sus pensamientos- alguien que desea formar una familia, volver a reestablecer los lazos que antes tenía Konoha con los Uchiha... sé que sí me uno a Itachi, las cosas van a cambiar para bien... tanto para ellos como para Konoha...

-Y para ti?

-Para mí será la fuerza que me hará vivir cada día, y cuando llegue a ser hokage, mi familia con Itachi, mi hermandad con Sasuke y mis amigos me harán más fuerte y podré hacer de Konoha un lugar soñado, para todos... -Naruto sonrió- y también para ti, Kurama.

-Bah... dices puras chorradas, muchacho -dijo y sonrió dentro de sí.

* * *

La noche caía y Konoha se escuchaba en silencio, solo alguno que otro barullo se podía escuchar por ahí; Sakura terminaba de desocuparse de con Tsunade y caminaba con rumbo a su casa, pensativa aún en su amigo. Naruto siempre era el chico que hacía reír a los demás, el amigo que siempre levantaba los ánimos caídos de los otros; pero ahora era diferente, ahora Naruto era quien se encontraba serio y cabizbajo, de verdad que Sakura deseaba ayudarle; después de todo, Naruto había hecho muchas cosas por ellos. Una voz la hizo estremecer y detener sus pasos.

-Sakura...

-S-Sasuke? -lo miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, no se podía creer que estuviera el Uchiha delante de ella, y al parecer escondiéndose. Sakura sintió que su corazón había sido atravesado por una descarga eléctrica al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba a ella, era revivir viejas ilusiones.

-Sakura -volvió a llamarle, se podía ver preocupado- necesito que me hagas un favor...

-¿Un favor? -Sakura no sabía que sentir, pero lo primero que sintió al escuchar eso fue un temor a que volvieran a surgir problemas en Konoha- ¿qué clase de favor?

-Necesito ver a Naruto... ¿sabes dónde vive?

-¿Naruto? -preguntó confundida, sólo esperaba que no estuvieran de nuevo tras el kyubi- para qué lo quieres, Sasuke?

-He ido a dónde antes vivía pero parece que ya no está ahí...

-Naruto cambió de casa, Sasuke...

-Ya veo.

-Para qué lo ocupas? -le volvió a preguntar sin apartar los ojos de los negros del Uchiha, aún podía sentir cómo era arrastrada hacia ese abismo de sus ojos, se sorprendió a sí misma al ver que aún se encontraba enamorada de Sasuke, a pesar de las cosas que habían sucedido, sintió que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido -porqué ese interés en Naruto?

-Es algo que no te concierne, Sakura...

-Bien, a ti tampoco te concierne en dónde está viviendo ahora Naruto -le dijo molesta, Sasuke se mordió los labios.

-Necesito hablar con él...

-¿De qué necesitas hablar con él? Ustedes ya no tienen nada de qué hablar después que hubo acabado la guerra.

-Sakura -Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y la chica se estremeció al sentir las manos del pelinegro sobre ella- confía en mí, por favor.

-C-confiar?

-Por el momento no puedo decirte nada, tu más que nadie sabes que no somos bien vistos en Konoha, tanto yo como Itachi. Imagina que pensarán sí saben que Naruto no ha dejado de frecuentarnos.

-Naruto sigue viéndolos? -preguntó confundida.

-Sabes cómo es de persistente... -Sasuke suspiró- necesito hablar con él, no sé qué ha sucedido pero ya tiene un mes que no ha ido a la casa... la última vez que lo vi lo noté triste...

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, yo también lo he visto triste...

-Ves ahora porqué necesito hablar con él? -le respondió, Sakura sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, Sasuke se estaba comportando más abierto de lo que siempre había sido, algo había sucedido y seguramente Naruto era el responsable de esa transformación en el Uchiha, Sakura sonrió.

-Te voy a llevar a dónde está viviendo -le dijo y Sasuke siguió a la chica hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos, un poco más grande de la que Naruto anteriormente tenía. Vio la luz del segundo piso encendida- aquí es dónde vive... -Sakura observó a Sasuke mirar hacia el segundo piso- puedo acompañarte y hablar también con Naruto?

-No -le dijo secamente- esto es algo que solo nos incumbe a Naruto y a mí...

-Ya veo- dijo ofendida- bien, entonces me voy... pero no olvides que tarde o temprano me enteraré por Naruto.

-Sí es así no importa -le dijo impacientando a la chica- gracias por traerme a su casa, Sakura.

-De nada... -dijo no muy convencida y se alejó con mil cosas en la cabeza. Sasuke dio un salto hasta el segundo piso, sujetándose de la ventana; pudo ver a Naruto recostado en la cama, viendo hacia el techo. Sasuke chasqueó los dientes y entró a la habitación.

-Naruto...

-Sasuke? -se puso rápidamente de pie- cómo sabes en dónde estoy viviendo?

-Me trajo Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, ne? -sonrió divertido haciendo encabritar al Uchiha.

-Sigue con eso y me largaré para siempre.

-No, espera Sasuke -le llamó, Naruto suspiró y se sentó en el piso recargándose en la cama, puso de nuevo su cara de tristeza- sé porqué estás aquí...

-Lo sabes?

-Sí- dijo y se talló los ojos, Sasuke fue y se sentó a su lado en el piso- siento no haber podido ir a tu casa.

-Nos tenías preocupados, dobe.

-A ti tal vez... a Itachi lo dudo -Sasuke lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tu hermano me odia Sasuke...

-No seas infantil dobe, mi hermano no te odia... dé donde sacas eso?

-Claro que sí.

-Te estoy diciendo que no.

-Te digo que sí.

-Que no.

-Te estoy diciendo que sí, jodidos!

-Y porqué mierda dices eso, imbécil?

-Porqué le dije que estaba enamorado de él, dattebayo!

-Qué? -preguntó incrédulo- qué le dijiste?

-Eso Sasuke... -Naruto suspiró y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, despeinándose más- me gusta tu hermano, teme.

-¿Es broma, verdad?

-¿Acaso me estoy riendo? -Sasuke miró confundido al rubio- ese día que me viste en tu casa, se lo dije a Itachi...

-Y qué te respondió mi hermano?

-En pocas palabras que yo era un mocoso para él... -Sasuke trató de no reírse- mi vida es una mierda, dattebayo...

-Vamos, no seas trágico usuratonkachi.

-Esto es una tragedia, dattebayo!

-Claro que no, es solo que eres un idiota como siempre lo has sido -sonrió- entonces, eso que me dijiste esa noche, fue por él? Por Itachi?

-Eso fue precisamente lo que te acabo de decir, baka -dijo compungido.

-Naruto... mi hermano no es una chica...

-Crees que no lo sé? -sonrió torpemente- aunque si fuera chica sería la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra, ne teme?

-No digas babosadas -sonrió levemente- ahora porqué sales con eso? Creo que lo que te pasa es que estás obsesionado con mi familia, dobe.

-Claro que no -lo miró de reojo- ni que fueras tan interesante.

-Entonces? Quieres que me crea ese cuento de que te has enamorado de mi hermano? -sonrió de vuelta- vamos Naruto, esas son estupideces... mi hermano es hombre y en el dado caso de que, por... azares del destino, te llegue a aceptar como su pareja, dime, ¿cómo vas a hacer para crear una familia? -Naruto lo miró afligido- mi hermano no puede darte hijos baka, solo una chica puede hacer eso... no creo que tenga que explicarte la historia de las abejas y las flores... verdad?

-No soy estúpido, teme...

-Pues entonces no actúes como tal, usuratonkachi.

-Sasuke...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Crees que pueda ir mañana a tu casa? -se rascó la cabeza mortificado- digo, después de lo que le dije a Itachi... crees que está enojado conmigo?

-Sí hay algo que mi hermano te tiene, Naruto, es paciencia... cantidad de ella a diferencia mía; así que regresa cuando quieras a la casa que serás bien recibido como siempre- sonrió Sasuke y extendió la mano para ayudar a Naruto a pararse- deja de pensar en eso dobe, mañana te estaremos esperando... le diré a mi hermano que te prepare ramen.

-Gracias, dattebayo -dijo y vio a Sasuke salir por la ventana y voltearse para sonreírle.

-Es increíble que ahora soy yo el que viene a buscarte, usuratonkachi...

-Lo sé, teme.

-Nos vemos- dijo y desapareció rápidamente mientras dejaba a Naruto recargado en la ventana y aún viendo afligido el cielo.

-Sí que tiene poder de convencimiento ese Sasuke sobre ti, muchacho.

-¿Estás de broma? -sonrió con mejores ánimos- nadie va a convencerme de lo contrario Kurama, nadie va a arrebatarme este sueño; seré hokage y tendré una familia con Itachi, dattebayo!

-... claro... -dijo el zorro suspirando resignado, lo que quería Naruto era imposible, sobre todo eso de tener una familia, pero al parecer el rubio estaba determinado a cumplirlo, ya más tarde él mismo se encargaría de decirle a Naruto el clásico: "te lo dije"; por el momento tenía sueño y quería dormirse.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^_


	3. Una visita truncada

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**3. Una visita truncada.**

Pasaba de mediodía e Itachi se encontraba en la cocina vigilando los fideos para que estuvieran en su punto, rápidamente los vació con los palillos e iba a seguir preparando lo demás cuando escuchó una voz que hizo sentir que su corazón se aceleraba; era Naruto, no sabía por qué razón se había puesto nervioso al escucharlo. Itachi se mordió los labios y se tragó los nervios ocultándolos tras su máscara de frialdad marca Uchiha.

-Hasta acá puedo oler el ramen, dattebayo!- llamó Naruto muy contento entrando a lo que era la sala, Sasuke sonrió al verlo.

-Ya te habías tardado, dobe.

-Es que no me soltaba Sakura, teme -se rascó la cabeza mortificado- me había invitado a comer ramen pero tuve que negarme y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando uno se niega…

-Me imagino- sonrió divertido viendo la cara compungida de su amigo mientras éste se sentaba a un lado de él- le contaste todo a Sakura?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Qué tengo cara de imbécil? -preguntó Naruto regalándole una mirada mortal al Uchiha, éste se sonrió.

-Pues no es que te contradiga pero… oye dobe!- se quejó cuando Naruto le dio tremendo golpazo en la cabeza.

-No estoy para juegos tebayo!- dijo y se asomó disimuladamente hacia la cocina, para luego secretearse con Sasuke- ¿Itachi está enojado, teme?

-Ya te había dicho que no, dobe… -frunció el ceño- eres muy necio.

-Etto… de igual forma siento llegar tarde –se excusó ahora hablando normal.

-No te preocupes, Itachi aún no termina de preparar la comida... -dijo pero la voz de Itachi lo hizo callar.

-Te equivocas hermano- dijo poniendo la vasija con el ramen sobre la mesa- ya está lista la mesa, vengan a comer- a Naruto le brillaron los ojos al ver a Itachi de nuevo, llevaba puesto un delantal blanco para no ensuciarse la ropa, Naruto fue desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro al ver el delantal y la ropa desgastada de Itachi; vio a Sasuke sentarse también a la mesa, su ropa también se veía desgastada; en realidad, Naruto nunca se había fijado en la situación económica de los Uchiha. Seguramente sin recibir alguna clase de pago, sin nadie que los apoyara en los gastos y viviendo quizás solo de la pesca habían hecho que la pareja de hermanos sufriera económicamente, Naruto sintió encogérsele el corazón.

-A qué horas te vas a sentar a comer, usuratonkachi? -lo miró Sasuke totalmente fastidiado.

-En un segundo, dattebayo!- dijo y se sentó también, vio cómo Itachi tomó su tazón y le sirvió el ramen que desprendía un aroma agradable; Naruto sonrió sintiendo una profunda calidez desde su corazón, realmente deseaba que Itachi viviera con él, que le preparara su comida, verlo ahí siempre, junto a él... Naruto lo cuidaría cómo si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, y eso precisamente era lo que Itachi significaba para él, era más que su vida misma.

-Se te va a enfriar el ramen, baka -lo regañó Sasuke, aunque sonreía por dentro al ver cómo su mejor amigo parecía estar idiotizado viendo a Itachi e imaginándose sabrá dios quien sabe que cosas.

-Aunque se enfriara me lo comería feliz dattebayo!- sonrió y miró a Itachi- Itachan cocina muy rico.

-No seas exagerado, Naruto –respondió Itachi mientras servía en el tazón de Sasuke- dinos porqué no habías venido?

-COF COF! –Naruto se atragantó al escuchar la pregunta, rápidamente miró a Sasuke quien solo bajó la vista hacia su tazón y sonriendo muy divertido al ver los líos en que se metía su amigo- pues… estuve ocupado en unas misiones, dattebayo!

-Ya veo –dijo y se dispuso a comer.

-Eh…. Itachi –le llamó Naruto en voz seria, Sasuke medio levantó la vista para ver que sucedía, en verdad que Naruto se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio.

-¿Sí? –lo miró y Naruto sintió que las piernas le temblaron por debajo de la mesa; Itachi lo seguía mirando atento, el rubio recorrió detenidamente las finas facciones del Uchiha, su cuello y la piel que dejaba descubierta el cuello de su camiseta- ¿pasa algo, Naruto?

-Pues -Naruto bajó la vista hacia la mesa, parecía pensar que decir- en realidad tenía muchas ganas de verte… vi a un gato y me acordé mucho de ti…

-COF COF!- ahora era Sasuke el que se había atragantado- lo siento… voy al baño –dijo tratando de no reírse, le daba risa ver cómo Naruto soltaba las palabras sin pensarlas antes de hablar; prefirió quedarse un poco en el baño y dejar que su amigo hablara bien con su hermano. Itachi volteó a ver a Naruto igual de serio.

-¿Un gato?

-Bueno, verás –sonrió Naruto perdiéndose en sus recuerdos- iba caminando hacia mi casa cuando vi que se atravesó en mi camino un hermoso gato, su pelo era sedoso y negro… sus movimientos eran tan… delicados… -Itachi se recargó en su brazo observando con una sonrisa al rubio- me incliné para acariciarlo y sus ojitos eran tan bonitos…

-Espero que no hayas besado al gato, Naruto.

-Yo… -Naruto reaccionó- ¿cómo crees que lo iba a besar, tebayo!

-Bueno, hablabas de ese gato cómo si te hubieras enamorado de él –sonrió para sí el Uchiha, Naruto suspiró, todo le salía mal.

-Ne, Itachan –le tomó la mano llamando la atención del pelinegro- sé que soy un idiota cuando se trata de estas cosas –se mordió los labios y apretó la mano de Itachi- quiero que sepas que siento haberte molestado con lo que dije… ese día.

-Naruto –Itachi miró como el rubio tenía sujeta su mano y la acariciaba inconscientemente, Itachi tenía tanto tiempo de no sentir una caricia así, suspiró- no me molesté por eso.

-No? –levantó la vista extrañado y sintiendo un poco de esperanza.

-No –le sonrió Itachi- sí me viste enojado fue porque me arrebataste la carta que me había escrito Kisame –Itachi se pasó el cabello tras la oreja y volvió a depositar la vista en la mano que Naruto aún le sujetaba con amor, sentía la necesidad de hablarlo con el rubio- Kisame fue un buen compañero mientras estuve infiltrado en akatsuki… tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de él, de ellos…

-Itachi… -Naruto se afligió al ver la mirada entristecida del Uchiha.

-Déjame contarte Naruto –lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos algo que le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el corazón, se lamió los labios y siguió hablando –hay lazos que nacen sin forzarlos, pero también hay lazos que existen por necesidad, mi trabajo en akatsuki era recabar información y en el tiempo que estuve ahí, pase tiempo con los demás miembros, y no incluyo en esto a Madara pues a él lo conocí desde antes y era tras él por quien estaba… pero en cambio, con los demás solo compartía el compañerismo que te ves forzado a seguir día con día, mis lazos con ellos no son tan fuertes… en sí, me di a la tarea de no hacer amigos ni tener a nadie en especial en mi vida… no podía hacerlo sabiendo la labor que me había sido encomendada –Itachi suspiró nostálgico, Naruto tomó con ambas manos la de Itachi, éste sonrió- esa tarde que llegaste, había recibido la primera carta que me habían escrito en toda mi vida –miró a Naruto- no te miento si te digo que me sentí feliz de ver que sin saberlo, había forjado un lazo especial con Kisame… tal vez pueda llamarlo "amigo" después de todo…

-Perdóname Itachi, yo estaba celoso realmente… te vi tan sonriente que no pude evitar el pensar que alguien más te estaba haciendo feliz y que no era yo, tebayo…

-Naruto –Itachi lo miró de nuevo con frialdad y quitó su mano de la de Naruto- eso que tú me pides es imposible; yo no puedo estar contigo y darte eso que tu deseas…

-Porqué? –le preguntó adolorido.

-Debes entender Naruto que para ti solo seré un tropiezo en lo que realmente deseas, la gente no dejara de hablar y terminarás truncando tus sueños solo por esto que quieres –lo miró con cariño- solo soy un capricho para ti, al rato te encontrarás una chica que pueda darte eso que deseas… Sasuke y yo solo podemos brindarte nuestra amistad, y nuestro apoyo para cuando lo necesites…

-Apoyo? –preguntó Naruto golpeando la mesa y mirando desesperado a Itachi- cómo vas a brindarme apoyo sí cuando lo necesito me lo niegas?

-Esto es diferente Naruto...

-No es diferente tebayo! –apretó los puños y bajó la mirada a la mesa, tratando de tragarse la impotencia- cómo puedes pensar así? Te comportas igual que la demás gente que dices que van a hablar, todos ellos con sus mismas ideas retorcidas en la cabeza, al igual que siguen tu y Sasuke pensando en lo mismo! Cuando van a dejar de pensar sí tu mismo no les demuestras lo contrario, lo equivocado que están todos ellos? –Sasuke dentro del baño apretaba los puños escuchando mientras Itachi miraba preocupado a Naruto- crees que realmente serías un tropiezo para mí? Eres todo lo contrario Itachi, tu serías el ancla que me va a tener sujetos los pies en esta tierra, serías la columna que sostenga mis sueños… tu eres mi vida Itachi –lo miró adolorido, Itachi se mordió los labios y bajo la vista- cómo puedes pensar que me va a importar lo que piensen los demás cuando voy a tener a mi lado a la persona que realmente amo? Ya he aguantado las burlas y los prejuicios de la gente desde que era un niño Itachi, ¿crees que realmente van a afectarme lo que piensen si tú serías mi pareja?

-Yo…

-Déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo Itachi, dame esa oportunidad dattebayo! –le suplicó con una mirada llena de determinación que hicieron que el Uchiha se estremeciera- te prometo con mi vida que no te vas a arrepentir…

-L-lo siento, Naruto… -dijo bajando la vista a la mesa; pudo sentir dentro de sí mismo cómo la animosidad del rubio se había esfumado por completo- espero que entiendas que esto lo hago por tu bien…

-¿Por mi bien? –lo miró antes de cruzar por la puerta para irse- ¿o porqué tienes miedo a romper esa barrera que tú mismo te has formado alrededor tuyo y en la cual te escondes? –vio la mirada de Itachi de nuevo afianzarse a la suya- yo nunca te haría daño, tebayo… -dijo y se fue de nueva cuenta. Itachi se tapó la cara con ambas manos y Sasuke salió del baño cabizbajo.

-¿Se ha ido?

-Sí.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor… -dijo Sasuke sintiendo una gran tristeza dentro de sí, Naruto había dicho muchas cosas y a él le hubiera gustado que estas fueran así, pero sabía que era difícil el cambiar a las personas. Volteó a ver a su hermano y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sonrió levemente, era la primera vez que alguien aparte de él mismo, habían logrado hacer llorar a su hermano.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^ _


	4. Una lección de amor

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

_Este capítulo está muy cortito pero es un por mientras, nada más para no dejar tan abandonada la historia, espero les guste!_

* * *

**4. Una lección de amor  
**

Naruto caminaba pateando una piedra y pensando aún en la discusión que había tenido con Itachi; no sabía por qué razón era tan difícil el poder expresarse con él, y el convencerlo de su amor. Suspiró, de seguro que su padre no había sufrido tanto al cortejar a su mamá; de verdad que echaba mucho de menos esa conversación que había tenido con ellos, deseaba que se le aparecieran de nuevo y poder preguntarles qué diablos podía hacer para poder conquistar a la persona que amaba; pero claro, no podía y al único que podía preguntar, era a un zorro al que no le importaba si Naruto tenía novia o no. Volvió a suspirar, deseaba que las cosas fueran más simples, hasta el tonto de Rock Lee había podido conquistar a Tenten, por qué diablos él no podía con Itachi? No podía ser que ese cejudo le ganara… pero al parecer, así era. Naruto pateó la lata más enojado y está fue a pegarle en la cara a Yamato, quien lanzo un grito de dolor haciendo que el rubio tratara de huir.

-Naruto! Ya ví que fuiste tú –camino hacia él sobándose el golpazo en la nariz- ¿qué rayos te pasa?

-Eh, Yamato-sensei! Que gusto verte –dijo completamente rojo y riendo nervioso.

-Pues no me parece que te diera tanto gusto –se dejó de sobar, su nariz se veía totalmente roja- qué es lo que te pasa? Porqué me lanzaste esa lata?

-No fue a propósito, tebayo!

-Bueno, supongo que no –suspiró- ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Hace días que te notó raro… está todo bien contigo? O quizás estás estreñido…

-Qué dices, baka! –vio la mirada fulminante en el ninja- digo… no estoy estreñido, dattebayo!

-Entonces que tienes?

-Hmm… Yamato –lo miró contristado- tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Yo?

-Sí, tu- miró como el moreno se puso todo rojo y sonrió quisquilloso- entonces, por lo que veo sí te has enamorado?

-Pues claro… no soy de piedra –sonrió.

-Y… te han correspondido?

-Bueno… -se aclaró la garganta y se puso peor de rojo- y a qué viene la pregunta?

-No me cambies la conversación, dattebayo.

-No la estoy cambiando –mintió- solo quiero saber porqué ese repentino interés en mi vida amorosa?

-No en tu vida amorosa, tebayo! –Naruto suspiró- es sólo que quería que me ayudaras, es que, hay una persona…

-Una persona? –preguntó en plan chismoso.

-Sí –Naruto sonrió recordando el rostro de Itachi- me gusta demasiado, dattebayo!

-Y no te corresponde –lo miró con una sonrisa quisquillosa.

-Pues… no –suspiró- y no sé qué hacer, he intentado que sepa lo que significa para mí pero ni aún así la convenzo, qué crees que deba hacer?

-Bueno –Yamato se rascó el mentón mientras miraba al cielo ideando- sí dices que ya le confesaste tu amor y aún así no te quiere… ¿porqué te martirizas insistiéndole? Hay muchos peces en el río Naruto, ya encontrarás a alguien que te haga caso.

-Pero que yo amo a esa persona, teme! –se desesperó- pensé que tu sabrías darme algún consejo … pero al parecer nunca te han rechazado o tu vida amorosa es solo una fantasía, dattebayo.

-Mi vida amorosa no es una fantasía, y si no me crees pregúntale a Ka… -se calló de pronto, Naruto sonrió intrigoso.

-¿A quién Yamato-sensei?

-No, estaba hablándole a Kankuro que pasó por allá –huyó corriendo hacia el chico que se le quedó mirando todo extrañado- Kankuro!- Naruto vio con sumo pesar cómo se había retirado casi volando Yamato y dejándolo con la duda y con las ganas de preguntar qué podía hacer para su plan de conquista.

-Por lo que veo estás preguntando acerca del amor, ne Naruto-kun? –al escuchar esa voz, Naruto sintió que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, y al voltear pudo comprobar que su más grande temor se había hecho realidad- yo puedo ayudarte en eso, muchacho, no por nada me decían Gai el galán de Konoha.

-Err… no tengo tanta urgencia Gai-sensei –sonrió nervioso el rubio pero ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera huir, ya Gai había puesto esa mirada de superación personal.

-El amor es lo más bello que puede cosecharse durante la flor de nuestra juventud –dijo mientras sus pestañas parecían erizarse solas y su mirada se hacía apasionada- nuestros corazones latiendo al máximo por conseguir el amor de esa hermosa mujer que nos cautiva con sus hermosas curvas y nos priva de la respiración…

-Etto… c-creo que me llama la vieja Tsunade… -Naruto no pudo huir pues ya Gai lo tenía atrapado del cuello de su camisa.

-No te acobardes Naruto-kun, pues después lamentarás el no haber hecho caso de mis consejos que pudieran darte a esa linda muchachita que tu corazón tanto anhela! –lo miró amenazadoramente- más ahora que tu corazón es una máquina llena de energía y que tu juventud es tu mejor arma para conquistar a cualquiera! Por eso somos jóvenes! Porqué aún corre la energía de nuestra lozanía por nuestras venas! –Naruto no tuvo otra opción que sentarse y escuchar el sermón de Gai- yo también, cómo me ves, tuve mis amoríos y algunas bellas mujeres me rechazaron…

-¿En serio? –preguntó aburrido y pensando en que cualquier mujer rechazaría al maestro, pero en fin, no tenía otra opción que dejarse sermonear por Maito Gai.

-Pero a diferencia de Yamato-senpai, yo no las dejaba así, sin luchar –hizo una pose cómo si fuera a volar- YO LUCHE POR EL AMOR DE LAS MUJERES!

-Vaya, que apasionante dattebayo –Naruto se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones- pero debo retirarme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… quizás en otra ocasión podamos hablar tebayo!

-Después las harás –lo volvió a sentar- ahora lo más importante es que me digas… ¿cómo es esa mujer?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo cual, muchacho? Pues la mujer que te ha quebrado tus alas del amor cuando apenas las has abierto… dime, quién es? –puso cara de chisme y Naruto sintió escalofríos.

-Pues… mira Gai-sensei! –señalo a la distancia- Rock Lee está llorando!

-¿Cómo que está llorando mi querido alumno? -volteó eufórico y Naruto aprovechó para huir corriendo del lugar. Se detuvo en el Ichiraku, tomando asiento y pidiendo su ya conocido tazón de ramen.

-Dame mi favorito, tebayo!

-Ya te habías tardado en venir, Naruto-kun.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo aún recordando que no había terminado de comer el que le había preparado Itachi, SU Itachi, Naruto suspiró deprimido. Luego recordó la situación por la que estaban pasando los Uchiha y sintió pesar- oye Teuchi…

-¿Sí Naruto-kun?

-Dame ese ramen para llevar y ponme otro más…

-En un momento- le respondió y Naruto sonrió feliz, ya tenía una idea y sabía quién le iba a ayudar. Amaba a Itachi pero por el momento, dejaría a un lado su plan de conquista para ayudar a su par de amigos, y quien mejor que Kakashi quien ya conocía la verdadera historia de Itachi y no miraría con mala cara a la pareja de hermanos.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí Naruto ya tiene planeado el ayudar a Itachi y a Sasuke en su situación económica, y quien sabe, quizás sin enterarse así comience a conquistar a Itachi... sé que han estado algo flojos los capítulos, pero es que he tenido varias cosas que hacer y casi no me da tiempo para concentrarme bien... prometo esforzarme en los próximos ^^_

_Gracias por leer!_


	5. La ayuda de Kakashi

****Otro capítulo más, la verdad que no he podido escribir mucho porque ahora me duele la cabeza, pero trate de escribir este capítulo aunque este cortito para no tener tan abandonada esta historia. ^^

Como siempre, los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

**La ayuda de Kakashi**

Kakashi se encontraba cómodamente tirado en el piso de su casa, con un abanico que le quitaba más o menos el calor que estaba haciendo en Konoha y un vaso con limonada y hielos a un lado de él; totalmente relajado y leyendo su amado icha-icha. No había nada que pudiera acabar con esa tan encantadora tarde de viernes; iba a darle un trago a su deliciosa limonada cuando al escuchar un grito a un lado en la ventana y ver de pronto la cabeza rubia de Naruto, hicieron que se echara todo el vaso encima.

-Naruto! –protegió rápidamente su icha-icha para que no se mojara- ¿qué no sabes que hay puerta?

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei –se apenó- es que necesito hablar contigo, dattebayo!

-Y de qué? –preguntó aún limpiándose y maldiciendo mentalmente.

-Pues –Naruto se pasó dentro de la casa y se sentó en el piso también, tenía que pensar la mejor manera de hablar y que ésta pudiera ganarse el favor de su sensei y le ayudara con la situación de los Uchiha, y si fuera posible, también con la de Itachi- sabes, Kakashi-sensei? Supe que tú llegaste a tener un amor en Konoha, verdad?

-¿Solo para eso me interrumpiste? –le preguntó molesto, pero al ver la cara de perrito regañado del rubio, se arrepintió- ya les había dicho que yo no tengo ningún amor, Naruto, no tengo ninguna persona en especial –mintió.

-Pero la llegaste a tener, verdad?

-¿Porqué la insistencia?

-Mira Kakashi-sensei –Naruto suspiró- yo sí tengo un amor…

-¿Tú? –se burló Kakashi en la cara del rubio.

-Sí- le respondió con cojones.

-Claro, claro… continúa… -sonrió Kakashi debajo de su máscara.

-Tú sabes, Kakashi-sensei, que hay personas que son buenas aunque no lo parezcan, verdad?

-Pues… supongo…

-Qué piensas de Itachi y Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto mirando con curiosidad a su maestro.

-¿Qué qué pienso de ellos? –Kakashi miró hacia el techo, pensativo- bueno, pienso que ambos chicos son muy poderosos y qué les tocó vivir una etapa muy mala y que espero que salgan bien de todo…

-Nada mas eso?

-Pues… sí… ¿porqué?

-Kakashi-sensei… -Naruto suspiró- ellos son buenos, verdad?

-Sí…

-Son personas de confianza… -lo miró esperando su respuesta.

-Claro.

-Y estoy enamorado de Itachi…

-Por supuesto –sonrió Kakashi para volver a leer su novela, hasta que le cayó el veinte de lo que le había dicho Naruto- ¿tú qué?

-Eso dattebayo! –Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza todo afligido- estoy enamorado de Itachi y él no me quiere dattebayo!

-Pero Naruto, sí apenas sí has cruzado unas cuantas palabras con Itachi, ¿qué te ha hecho pensar que estás enamorado de él?

-El hecho de que sé cómo es su corazón, tebayo! –Naruto suspiró- Itachi ama a Konoha, y aparte, tiene un alma noble y cuando me mira siento como si pudiera alcanzar todo lo que me propongo; su cabello es tan suave… y sus labios –Naruto sonrió enamorado- son cerezas… y sus ojos… me vuelven loco solo con verle, tebayo!

-Es el mangekyou sharingan.

-No baka! –Naruto se exasperó- yo no hablo de eso, yo digo sus ojos, tebayo! –volvió a suspirar- son tan bonitos…

-Bueno, admito que Itachi es un muchacho bastante bonito, pero sigue siendo un muchacho y aunque tú estés enamorado de él, no quiere decir que él tenga los mismos sentimientos o gustos que tú, Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no sabes sí a Itachi le gusten... digamos... los chicos- más franco no se lo pudo decir, ya que por temor de ofender a Naruto llamándolo gay, prefirió omitir el termino.

-Ah... entiendo... -dijo con la mirada pérdida, Kakashi sintió malestar al ver el estado anímico del chico.

-Pero vamos Naruto, no te pongas triste, tú también eres un chico muy bonito... solo ten más confianza en ti.

-Etto... Kakashi-sensei...

-¿Sí?

-Tú sí eres gay, verdad? -vio que Kakashi ya estaba todo rojo y con el único ojo que se le podía ver casi desorbitado- digo, es que cómo que tu encuentras a todos los chicos "bonitos" dattebayo.

-Pero qué estupideces dices... -dijo y trato de atragantarse con la limonada y morir y no responderle esas preguntas a Naruto -yo no soy gay, solo quería levantarte el ánimo.

-Ah vaya... -se rascó Naruto la cabeza- él que yo creo que sí es gay es Yamato-sensei, tebayo!

-Q-qué? -preguntó Kakashi volteando a ver a Naruto todo impresionado- ¿porqué dices eso?

-Porque me iba a decir el nombre de su pareja y me salió con la tangente y se retiró como cobarde, tebayo!

-En serio? -miró a Naruto como estudiándolo- y hablaste mucho con él?

-Pues... no...

-Oi, Naruto-kun -Kakashi dejó el vaso de limonada junto con su icha icha en el piso- ¿ya habías visto el sharingan más de cerca?

-¿Qué? -preguntó pensando que era la pregunta más estúpida que había oído y que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban conversando, pero de pronto se sintió mareado y con deseos de contarle todo lo que le había dicho Yamato a Kakashi, y aunque no había sido mucho, igual le dijo todo. De pronto se sintió fuera de trance y miró extrañado a su maestro -Etto... Kakashi-sensei...

-No pasa nada Naruto -respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual no se le podía ver por la máscara- veo que de pronto te quisiste desmayar, tal vez sea por el calor... hace mucho- se excusó y Naruto lo miro con desconfianza.

-Sí querías saber que me había dicho Yamato-sensei no tenías porque diablos haber utilizado el sharingan, BaKakashi!

-Te he dicho que no me digas así y no use el sharingan... -mintió y tomó un gran sorbo de limonada- por cierto... ¿quieres limonada?

-Quiero que me ayudes dattebayo!

-Oh es verdad, Itachi... -suspiró el peliblanco- bueno Naruto-kun, eso de tratar de conquistar a alguien no es algo que se me dé tan fácil...

-Le pregunto a Yamato-sensei? -preguntó chantajista.

-Mierda... -dijo Kakashi entre dientes- dime, ¿qué es realmente lo que quieres saber?

-Yo... -suspiró pensativo- amo a Itachi y se lo he hecho saber, pero él dice que solo será un tropiezo para mí en mi camino a ser hokage; yo sé que no será así Kakashi-sensei, cómo algo que uno ama puede llegar a ser algo malo?

-Bueno Naruto -Kakashi trató de ser paciente y hablar seriamente, ya que al parecer el rubio así lo estaba haciendo- puede ser algo malo cuando esto influya en el camino que has elegido. Itachi te ha dicho algo cierto, tu deseas ser hokage y sabemos que Konoha está más que consciente en todas las cosas que los Uchiha han hecho; y desgraciadamente, Itachi estuvo participando activamente en Akatsuki; la aldea lo vio y sabe quién es él; ya que él mismo se ha encargado de que la misma aldea lo odie... hasta trato de que el mismo Sasuke lo hiciera; y aunque el hecho de que nosotros sepamos la verdad, eso no quita peso en que la demás gente aún lo crea un criminal despiadado; y si un día te llegan a ver con él de la mano por el pueblo, ¿qué crees que vayan a pensar?

-Me importa mierda lo que piensen tebayo! -reclamó Naruto enojado.

-Pero tú deseas ser hokage Naruto, y ser hokage equivale a que antepones los deseos de tu pueblo antes de los tuyos propios; y si Konoha no ve con buenos ojos el que te enlazaras tú con Itachi, ¿crees que te vayan a apoyar en tu deseo de ser hokage? -preguntó y Naruto pensó.

-Pero entonces -miró a Kakashi con determinación- cómo podría yo llegar a ser hokage si no puedo hacer que Konoha viva en paz? Porque mientras existan Itachi y Sasuke la aldea va a seguir temiendo de ellos; en cambio, si yo tengo una relación con Itachi y la gente empieza a ver que no hay nada de malo en ello, de que realmente estoy feliz y nos ven felices; y sí Sasuke también llega a unirse... ¿crees tú que no resulte mejor una alianza entre Uchiha y Konoha nuevamente? Es mejor el vivir en paz y sin miedos al vivir intranquilos temiendo a los dos Uchiha que están fuera de la aldea...

-Naruto, eso que tu quieres es complicado -suspiró Kakashi- y quizás te llevarías mucho tiempo para que la aldea se dé cuenta de ello, eso sin quitar el hecho de que van a recibir habladurías de la gente.

-Créeme Kakashi-sensei -le sonrió con entusiasmo- sí estaré en ese tiempo con Itachi no me va a importar cuánto tiempo se lleve todo esto; de igual forma saldrá ganando Konoha y saldré ganando yo también, dattebayo!

-Bueno, entonces eso ya va a depender de ti Naruto, y de tus esfuerzos por conquistar a Itachi, lo cual no veo tan complicado.

-Porqué lo dices, Kakashi-sensei?

-Porqué si vemos las cosas seriamente, tanto Itachi como Sasuke son personas que no han recibido el cariño de amigos o el amor en sus personas; solo han vívido días oscuros, llenos de odio y rencor...

-Pero Itachi no es así...

-Lo sé, pero de igual manera, eso no quita el hecho de que son personas solitarias, sin nadie que les haya mostrado cariño... solamente tú lo has hecho y pudiste ver cómo se resistió Sasuke a ello, porque les es difícil a esa clase de personas el poder demostrar sus sentimientos o el dejar que se los muestren... piensan que no son merecedores de ello... por eso viven así; en el caso de Itachi, él prefiere evitar esos sentimientos y poner en primer lugar los intereses de aquellos a quienes él aprecia, en este caso tú y Sasuke.

-Pero yo lo amo Kakashi-sensei y eso debería de interesarle...

-Le interesa más el deseo que has estado teniendo desde que eras un niño, Naruto, tu deseo de ser hokage. Por eso Itachi te está negando, porque desea que alcances ese sueño.

-Pues no me rendiré dattebayo -sonrió Naruto- yo seré hokage y tendré una familia con Itachi, tebayo!

-Y si ya lo tenías decidido, entonces ¿para qué venías conmigo?

-Ah... es que también quería preguntarte sí es que podría Sasuke acompañarme a algunas misiones, tebayo.

-¿Acompañarte a misiones? –le preguntó dudoso- Naruto, estamos hablando acerca de que Konoha no confía del todo en ellos y tu quieres llevarte a Sasuke a las misiones, ¿sabes lo que pasará de ser así?

-Que seremos un equipo muy fuerte dattebayo!

-No Naruto, que las personas pensarán que Sasuke los traicionará y terminará truncando las misiones a las que se te manden y quizás, hasta dando muerte a tus demás compañeros…

-Pero no lo hará Kakashi-sensei –le insistió- tengo la seguridad de que Sasuke tiene deseos de enfrentarse en batalla nuevamente cómo lo hacíamos cuando éramos el equipo 7.

-Tal vez él desee eso, pero las cosas son diferentes Naruto –Kakashi suspiró- pero para que quieres que te acompañe? ¿él te lo pidió?

-No, de hecho él no sabe nada de esto, tebayo…

-¿Entonces?

-Qué es de lo otro que quería hablarte –Naruto se recostó en el piso- Itachi y Sasuke están sufriendo económicamente.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Fui ayer a verlos, y no pude evitar el ver sus ropas desgastadas –miró a Kakashi- ¿crees que podamos ayudarles, Kakashi-sensei?

-¿En realidad están batallando, Naruto? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sí Kakashi-sensei, yo quería que Sasuke me ayudara en algunas misiones para que al menos, le pagaran una parte de lo que se nos da en las misiones; estoy seguro que les será de mucha ayuda dattebayo!

-Bueno, viéndolo por ese lado, quizás sería bueno hablarlo con Tsunade-sama y ver que sugiere… -Naruto sonrió- pero eso déjamelo a mí, quizás se lleve unos días en resolverse pero ten por seguro que teniendo la respuesta te la haré saber.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei –le sonrió agradecido- y yo mientras puedo ir llevándoles algo de despensa, sólo espero que no se vayan a ofender, dattebayo!

-Solo será cuestión de cómo presentes las cosas Naruto-kun –Kakashi se volvió a recostar en el piso- y ahora, sí es todo a lo que viniste, voy a seguir descansando…

-Oi, Kakashi-sensei…

-Y ahora qué?

-Puedo preguntarte de Yamato-sensei?

-No molestes, Naruto –le respondió ignorando la pregunta mientras Naruto sonreía divertido; ya mañana se encargaría de llevarles mandado a los Uchiha y de paso, ver nuevamente a Itachi y tratar de seguir conquistándolo.

* * *

_Y aquí termino, algo corto el capítulo, pero espero en los próximos ponerle más ganas! espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer! ^^_


	6. Una cena especial

**Hola de nuevo!**

****Aquí estoy agregando otro capítulo más a la historia, no es muy largo, pero espero que les guste ^^

Este capítulo esta dedicado a** Kataristika**, espero que te guste también :)

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Ahora sí, a leer!

Se me olvidaba, las letras en_ cursiva y con comillas_ son **pensamientos**...

* * *

**6. Una cena especial y una visita no esperada.**

Itachi estaba sentado afuera de su casa, recargado en una de las vigas del porche y relajándose resolviendo un crucigrama cuando vio venir a unos cuantos pasos de ahí a Naruto cargado con dos bolsas repletas de mandado.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó Itachi para sí mismo al ver al rubio que ni la cabeza se le veía por las bolsas.

-Ne, Itachan! –saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa al ver que Itachi ya había ido a ayudarle con las cosas, cargando una bolsa- he traído algo de despensa, dattebayo!

-Pero… -Itachi puso la bolsa en el porche al igual que Naruto había hecho; se le quedó viendo aún extrañado- ¿porqué trajiste esto? –atinó a preguntar. Vio la sonrisa de Naruto y cómo se sentó en el porche también; Itachi no acababa de comprender a que se debía ese cargamento del chico.

-Itachi –Naruto lo miró con cariño- yo… he estado viniendo a cenar o a comer seguido con ustedes y pensé que sería bueno que yo también cooperara con algo, dattebayo!

-Pero Naruto –Itachi vio las bolsas, había fideos, carnes, verduras, frutas y de más; se mordió los labios- son muchas cosas, no debiste haberlo hecho…

-Vamos Itachan, tú me conoces y sabes que me gusta que las cosas sean justas, tebayo! –Itachi miró a Naruto sintiéndose dudoso de aceptar, luego vio cómo el chico sonrió cómo pensativo- sabes Itachi?... la verdad es que en casa he estado solo y aquí es dónde estoy la mayor parte del tiempo –le miró con unos ojos brillantes que hicieron sobrecoger el corazón de Itachi- y siento que es mi deber el ayudar también en los gastos de la casa, dattebayo! –le dijo muy animado, Itachi sonrió con ternura.

-Bueno… -dijo viendo todo el mandado y sintiéndose en deuda para con el rubio- aunque es mucho lo que trajiste, los Uchiha sabemos ser agradecidos Naruto –el rubio no podía dejar de ver la mirada cristalina del pelinegro- y sabremos pagarte las cosas que estás haciendo por nosotros –dijo, bien sabía Itachi las intenciones de Naruto, y esa excusa que le había dado se le había hecho una muy tierna pues sabía que seguramente el rubio no deseaba hacerlos sentir mal con la ayuda; además de que verdaderamente estaban pasando por un momento bastante pesado. Itachi sonrió de nuevo- dime Naruto, ¿qué te gustaría que te preparara de cenar?

Naruto al escuchar esa pregunta sintió como su corazón se había ensanchado y el cielo se le hubiera iluminado; había soñado con esa pregunta muy seguido cuando se iba a la cama a acostarse, imaginándose viviendo con el Uchiha, y el llegar de una misión y saber que Itachi lo esperaba en casa con una sonrisa para preguntarle que le gustaría cenar, hicieron que Naruto se olvidará de la realidad por un minuto. Itachi le dio un golpecito con los dos dedos en la frente al igual que hacía con Sasuke, despertando al rubio –Naruto, tu vives soñando… -sonrió divertido.

-Sí… -sonrió apenado- lo siento Itachan; sabes? Prepárame lo que tú desees ya que todo lo que tú cocinas me encanta, tebayo!- Itachi sonrió y tomó las bolsas para entrar a la casa, volteo de nueva cuenta hacia Naruto.

-Naruto –el rubio lo miró sintiendo que el corazón le iba a reventar por la incertidumbre de qué cosa le iría a decir Itachi- gracias por ser nuestro amigo… -dijo y entró a la casa dejando al rubio afuera y suspirando.

-Me gustaría poder ser algo más, Itachan… -dijo entre dientes y después de mirar de nueva cuenta hacia el cielo, entró a la casa también.

Sasuke estaba acostado en un futón y totalmente dormido, Naruto sonrió al ver a su compañero dormir tranquilamente; se fue a la pequeña cocina de la casa encontrándose con Itachi sacando algunos trastos para ponerse a cocinar. Naruto sonrió.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Itachi?

-Pues… -Itachi miró pensando que tarea darle a Naruto- puedes lavar las verduras y las frutas para guardarlas, Naruto, por favor.

-Dalo por hecho, dattebayo! –dijo muy emocionado de poder ayudarle a Itachi sintiendo que era la misión más importante que le hubieran dado, Itachi sonrió divertido viendo a Naruto, le recordaba mucho al que había sido su único amor hacía tiempo.

-Naruto… -dijo mientras comenzaba a preparar las cosas para hacer un ramen, ya que sabía que le gustaba mucho al rubio- ¿cómo van las cosas en Konoha?

-¿En Konoha? –Naruto se rascó la cabeza- pues, van bien Itachan; dentro de unas semanas será la celebración del fin de la última guerra; aunque nos ha dejado recuerdos tristes, también nos ha unido más… digo, a las demás aldeas, dattebayo!

-Sí, lo sé –sonrió Itachi, eso era algo que él mismo había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo- por lo que veo entonces, Konoha por fin podrá vivir en paz, cierto Naruto? –vio cómo el rubio lo miró- ese también era tu deseo…

-Sí, es uno de los muchos que tengo, Itachan; y tenlo por seguro que cumpliré todos dattebayo! –le sonrió y siguió lavando las verduras y las frutas mientras Itachi sonreía sintiendo una calidez que le abrazaba el corazón; sin saberlo, comenzaba a sentir algo más que cariño por Naruto; y es que el rubio era una persona noble y de buen corazón.

Naruto terminó de hacer lo que Itachi le había pedido y se quedó de pie mirando en silencio al chico preparando la cena. Naruto deseaba acercarse más al Uchiha, tratar de retomar el camino y poder hablar de cosas más personales, en sí, Naruto quería ya ligarse a Itachi y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo; suspiró esperando que Kurama le dijera algo pero el maldito zorro estaba muy dormido; Naruto suspiró. Itachi dio vuelta para tomar una vasija cuando vio al rubio pensativo y con cara de preocupación, el pelinegro sonrió.

-La última vez te fuiste muy triste de aquí Naruto- dijo llamando la total atención del rubio- por un momento, Sasuke y yo creímos que ya no volverías a vernos –Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Itachi al parecer había tomado la delantera en hablar acerca de las cosas que habían pasado la última vez que había ido a visitarlos; Naruto sonrió incrédulo a su buena suerte y sólo cruzó los dedos para que Sasuke siguiera dormido y no los interrumpiera.

-Lo sé –bajó la vista al piso, aún sonriendo con nostalgia- yo sé que soy muy estúpido para hablar, y que soy muy tonto para estas cosas… -volteó a ver a Itachi, cómo le gustaban sus ojos y su rostro, en sí todo de Itachi le gustaba- pero quería que supieras lo que siento por ti, Itachan.

-No necesitas decírmelo para que yo me dé cuenta, Naruto –le sonrió- y no eres un tonto ni un estúpido; el no tener experiencia en estas cosas no te hace ser eso que dices… -dijo y Naruto sonrió como idiota pensando que ya tenía un paso más avanzado en su plan de conquista.

-E-entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto dattebayo!

-¿Con qué? –preguntó Itachi.

-Pues… con lo nuestro… -respondió Naruto pensando que en realidad no había avanzado nada y que Itachi se equivocaba, realmente era un estúpido en esas cosas. Itachi sonrió y dejó el ramen en la mesa, lo miró con ternura.

-Naruto, "lo nuestro" es solo una amistad, no puede ser otra cosa porque solo te seré un tropiezo en tu camino a cumplir tu sueño de ser hokage… -Itachi se mordió los labios mortificado de lastimar el corazón del rubio y es que casi siempre que hablaban de eso, Naruto terminaba por irse- yo quisiera poder corresponderte, pero solo te ocasionaré problemas…

-¿Quisieras… corresponderme….? –Naruto se perdió en ese par de palabras, mientras Itachi seguía enumerando las razones y continuaba hablando.

-La gente sabe que pertenecí a Akatsuki y… -Naruto lo tomó de los hombros y lo beso en los labios, chocándole los dientes con los suyos debido a la inexperiencia, e interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo; Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendido totalmente, mientras veía completamente cerca los ojos azul cielo de Naruto.

-"_No sé besar dattebayo! Y al único que he besado es a Sasuke… y ahora estoy besando a su hermano, tebayo! Terminaré muerto antes de cenar… mierda!"_- pensaba Naruto sintiendo que su corazón iba a colapsar por la emoción de sentirse, por fin, tan cerca de Itachi y probando por primera vez el sabor de su boca. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que le comenzaba a crecer desde su corazón; Naruto abrazó a Itachi apretándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras emocionado sentía cómo, al parecer, el pelinegro le comenzaba a corresponder el beso; al menos así lo creía el rubio. Itachi rompió el abrazo sin saber que decir o que sentir; sus labios lucían rojos debido al beso y a Naruto esto le pareció bastante lindo; pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio la mirada de Itachi.

-Itachan… yo… -trastabilló.

-Naruto… -Itachi iba a decir algo cuando la voz adormilada de Sasuke los interrumpió.

-No sabía que estabas aquí, dobe… -dijo tallándose los ojos todo adormilado, pero reaccionó al ver las miradas incómodas y el sonrojo de los dos chicos; supo que algo había pasado- ¿está todo bien?

-Llegué desde hacía rato, teme –le respondió Naruto bastante nervioso y preocupado, volteó de reojo a ver a Itachi y lo encontró dándoles la espalda volteado hacia la alacena; Naruto se mordió los labios- no quise despertarte, dattebayo.

-Lo hubieras hecho –dijo y bostezó, luego su vista se fue sobre las bolsas que estaban aún en la mesa- ¿quién trajo todo esto?

-Fue Naruto, hermano… -respondió Itachi tomando los tazones y llevándolos hacia el pequeño comedor. Sasuke miró extrañado a su hermano, era la primera vez que lo veía actuando tan raro, parecía que estuviera nervioso, definitivamente, algo había sucedido. Miró a Naruto y lo encontró pensativo y con la preocupación pintada en toda la cara.

-¿Qué diablos pasó usuratonkachi?

-Sasuke… yo besé a tu hermano –dijo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó incrédulo y ambos callaron rápidamente al ver entrar de nueva cuenta a Itachi a la cocina; Sasuke se aclaró la garganta- hiciste ramen, Itachi.

-Es obvio… -le respondió bastante serio y se volvió a salir hacia el comedor llevando la vasija con el ramen, Sasuke se mordió los labios mirando a Naruto sin saber sí reírse en la cara del rubio por haber hecho esa idiotez o preocuparse por él. Naruto solo se rascó la cabeza bastante preocupado, sentía que ahora sí había metido las cuatro hasta el fondo.

-Lo que tienes de rubio lo tienes de imbécil, dobe… -le dijo Sasuke mirando incrédulo a su amigo- ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso? ¿tienes muchas ganas de morir o que idiota?

-Sasuke… -Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad- debo preguntarte algo importante, tebayo…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

-¿Beso bien, teme?

-¿Qué? –preguntó pensando que no había entendido bien la pregunta pero sabiendo de quien provenía, sabía que era totalmente cierto, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de Naruto.

-Qué sí beso bien, idiota? –le volvió a preguntar cuidando de que no entrara Itachi nuevamente a la cocina.

-¿En serio estás preguntando eso? –preguntó asombrado ante la singularidad de su amigo.

-Sí teme!- volvió a fijarse a la puerta- tú fuiste al primero que bese y quiero saber sí lo hice bien, dattebayo!

-Vuelve a preguntar eso y no llegarás vivo al comedor, dobe… -le respondió encabritado, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Naruto, suspiró- Naruto… ese beso que nos dimos fue accidental, no es lo mismo besar por accidente que hacerlo con toda la intención.

-P-pero… ¿te gustó? –preguntó nervioso, Sasuke giró los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, dobe –Sasuke lo tomó de los hombros- aún así y fueras un experto besador, jamás me hubiera gustado que me besaras, estúpido.

-Tan mal beso, tebayo? –preguntó Naruto todo deprimido- ya estuvo que no enamoré a tu hermano, dattebayo…

-Deberías preocuparte por salir vivo de aquí en lugar de preocuparte sí le gustó el beso a Itachi, dobe.

-A mí sí me gusto, dattebayo!- Naruto sonrió enamorado- y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Conociéndote, es seguro que no… -dijo Sasuke resignado.

-Amo mucho a Itachan, Sasuke –le dijo con la mirada llena de seguridad y una sonrisa determinante, contagiándosela a su amigo- y no me daré por vencido tan fácil, aun así y tu hermano me mate; seguiré tratando de mostrarle cuánto lo amo, dattebayo!

-Lo sé… -sonrió Sasuke, él quería mucho a Itachi y deseaba que tuviera una pareja que lo hiciera feliz; más nunca había pensado en que fuera Naruto, pero sí así era, él estaría más que contento pues no podía dejar en mejores manos, el buen corazón de su querido hermano. Itachi estaba de pie escondido tras la pared escuchando hablar a Naruto y a su hermano; suspiró afligido y se tocó los labios que aún le hormigueaban por el beso que le había dado el rubio. Había sido un beso bastante tosco e inesperado, pero para Itachi había sido algo muy bonito pues sabía que tras ese beso, estaba todo el amor que Naruto sentía por él. Sonrió levemente.

-Vengan ya a cenar o se va a enfriar el ramen- les llamó y vio venir al par de chicos, uno con una sonrisa divertida y al otro con la mirada apenada, tomaron asiento junto a él. Itachi se dispuso a servir la cena- dame tu tazón Naruto –le pidió, y el rubio se lo entregó rosándole los dedos a propósito; Itachi se sintió nervioso y no acababa de entender porqué razón Naruto lo ponía así. Después le sirvió de comer a Sasuke y en un minuto, ya los tres chicos cenaban tranquilamente.

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando Naruto salía de casa de los Uchiha, y ambos chicos lo despedían en la puerta –gracias por todo, dattebayo! –se rascó la cabeza nervioso- estuvo deliciosa la cena, Itachan.

-No hay problema… -respondió secamente. Naruto se mordió los labios y Sasuke pensó que ya estaba haciendo un mal tercio ahí, así que prefirió entrar a la casa y dejar que su amigo arreglara las cosas con su hermano.

-Yo voy a entrar a recoger la mesa –dijo- nos vemos después dobe.

-Ya dijiste, teme –dijo y nervioso, vio que ya solo quedaban él e Itachi afuera de la casa; la noche caía oscura y solo se escuchaba el ruido del cantar de algunos grillos en el bosque. Naruto avanzó nervioso hasta quedar más cerca de Itachi; levantó la vista hacia su rostro y vio sus ojos oscuros, al menos agradecía que no se hubieran tornado rojos porque entonces sí era su último día ahí. Naruto se lamió los labios- Itachan… -le dijo con voz suave- siento haberme portado como un imbécil, tebayo…

-Lo hiciste… -le respondió y Naruto sintió que su corazón se había partido- pero no tienes que disculparte siempre Naruto –suspiró y vio como el rubio lo miraba con ansiedad- sé lo que sientes por mí, y me siento honrado de que alguien cómo tú se haya fijado en mí, pero…

-Pero… -interrumpió Naruto con una mirada afligida, ese pero no le gustaba en nada.

-las cosas van a tener que ser diferentes a partir de ahora, Naruto… -le dijo y Naruto sintió que su mundo se iba a acabar- …sé que tus intenciones son buenas…

-Entonces por qué no aceptas, dattebayo? –Itachi iba a hablar pero Naruto lo interrumpió- y no digas esa excusa de porque la gente va a hablar o porque serías un estorbo para mí; porque ya te lo dije Itachan, lo que yo amo nunca va a llegar a ser un estorbo… al contrario de eso, lo que yo amo es lo que termina siendo mi motivación para seguir luchando y son las cosas por las cuales yo daría mi vida con gusto…

-Naruto, eres muy pequeño y… -Naruto lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Esas tres cosas son: Tu, mis amigos y mi deseo de ser hokage –Naruto se acercó más y le acarició la mejilla- y ya he dejado de ser un pequeño desde hace tiempo, Itachan –le sonrió- espero tener la seguridad de decirte que el enfrentar esta vida que me tocó vivir, me ha hecho madurar más pronto… tal vez a veces hablo cómo si fuera un tonto o me comporto como un idiota, pero siempre trato de tomar las mejores decisiones, aquellas que beneficien a las personas que quiero…

-Lo sé Naruto y… -lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Itachan –le tomó ambas manos mirándolo con seriedad- dame la oportunidad de mostrarte cuánto te amo, tebayo… y date esa oportunidad también a ti –Itachi sintió que los ojos se le humedecieron- yo daría mi vida sin vacilar por ti, y sé que lo sabes… por favor, Itachan, sé mi pareja, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, dattebayo… -vio que Itachi seguía en silencio y mirando hacia el piso, le levantó la cara delicadamente por el mentón y lo besó nuevamente en los labios, en una caricia dónde le daba su amor. Naruto rodeó la cintura del pelinegro, abrazándolo de nuevo, fuerte hacia su cuerpo; deseando que ese momento no terminara; sonrió dentro del beso al sentir cómo Itachi le comenzó a corresponder y ahora le abrazaba del cuello también. Naruto estaba que irradiaba felicidad.

Terminaron el beso y se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un momento; Naruto le sonrió y le acomodó el cabello; le besó la frente. Itachi suspiró y miró hacia el piso, apenado- Naruto, sí vamos a tener algo entre nosotros, me gustaría que no lo supiera nadie más… ¿entiendes?

-Por qué no? –preguntó no muy convencido.

-Porqué es así o te olvidas de esto –dijo terminante y Naruto no tardó en pensar que era lo que más le convenía.

-Bien Itachan –le sonrió- pero tenlo por seguro que no será así por mucho tiempo y terminarás viviendo conmigo en Konoha, dattebayo!

-Estás loco…

-Y Sasuke también vivirá con nosotros –sonrió y después le acomodó mejor a lo que había dicho- bueno, no con nosotros, sino en Konoha, tebayo!

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto… -dijo Itachi entre dientes pero un nuevo beso de parte del rubio cortó con sus pensamientos.

Era mediodía cuando Sakura salía de tener una reunión con Tsunade; le había dado una misión y a Sakura le había encantado ésta. Tenía que ir a casa de los Uchiha y ver sí era verdad lo que Naruto le había dicho a Kakashi, acerca de que los Uchiha estaban pasando por momentos difíciles económicamente hablando; y para Sakura aquello no le habría caído mejor ya que deseaba ver nuevamente a Sasuke. Así que hacia allá iba la pelirrosa, brincando por los árboles a toda velocidad y llegando a la dirección que le habían dado. Vio a lo lejos una casa de madera bastante vieja y aminoró el paso, escondiéndose entre los arbustos; vio en el porche de la casa a una mujer que se encontraba peinando el cabello y Sakura sintió que la sangre se le cayó a los pies.

_-"S-sasuke-kun ya se ha casado y con esa mujer?... mierda… pero sí es bonita y… ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto Sasuke? Maldito imbécil hijo de… no!, no puede ser… "- _siguió pensando con la cara de tristeza, o susto o lo que fuera que se dibujara en su rostro, vio como Sasuke había salido y le había entregado, al parecer, un pequeño tazón con frutas a la mujer. Sakura sintió que los celos se la carcomían por dentro _–"maldita zorra! __Robándome a Sasuke-kun! … mierda y remierda… __¿qué diablos le viste a ella que no tenga yo, Sasuke kun?" –_casi lloró en silencio_- "¿porqué esto me pasa a mí?… maldita sea!... pero Sakura, piénsalo bien... quizás Sasuke-kun no la ame realmente y termine enamorado de ti, dattebayo!... ¿dattebayo?... ¿por qué diablos mi subconsciente está hablando como Naruto!... mierda!... salte de mi cabeza Naruto!... diablos… necesitas relajarte Sakura… sí eso es, relájate… y…_

-Itachi, voy a entrenar al bosque –le dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo las discusiones mentales que Sakura tenía con ella misma- no tardo niisan.

-No llegues tarde para la cena- le respondió- recuerda que va a venir Naruto a cenar con nosotros.

-Ya sé, no tardo mucho –dijo y se alejó brincando hacia los árboles, Sakura volvió a fijar su vista en el chico que había quedado en la casa.

_-"De modo que era Itachi"_ –pensó y vio cómo el pelinegro ya se había recogido el cabello en una coleta- _"pero vaya que sí es bonito… y yo que pensé que solo Sasuke era el guapo de la familia… ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Sakura? Nosotros amamos a Sasuke-kun!... es verdad! No cambiaremos a Sasuke por nada!"_- terminó su discusión mental y se encaminó hacia Itachi; a primera vista pudo ver que la casa estaba muy deteriorada –Eh, Itachi-kun?

-¿Sí? –levantó el rostro Itachi viendo a la chica que lo miraba con algo parecido a nervios.

-S-soy Sakura –le sonrió amistosamente.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –le preguntó desconfiado- ¿cómo sabías que vivíamos en este lugar?

-En realidad no lo sabía –le sonrió ya preocupada pues sabía que Itachi era una persona peligrosa, bueno, a vista de los que no lo conocían realmente- solo que quise caminar un rato y llegué hasta aquí y creo que ya me perdí…

-Pensé que eras más lista –le respondió Itachi aún desconfiando de esa respuesta.

-Bueno, es que mi sentido de orientación se encuentra algo pésimo en estos días, tú sabes, la presión de los exámenes para avanzar un poco más y llegar a ser un ninja médico…

-Ya veo…

-Todos hemos tratado de superarnos más al ver que Naruto se esforzó tanto por todos nosotros y ver que ahora se ha convertido en alguien muy fuerte… por eso quiero salir muy bien en los exámenes… Sasuke-kun también es muy fuerte ahora… y más guapo que antes y… –se cayó la boca al ver que había metido las cuatro al estar pensando en voz alta. Itachi sonrió para sí- eso último no lo quise decir!... no, claro que no, lo que pasa es que estoy muy nerviosa, sí, eso, jajajaja, uff…. –Sakura tomó aire toda apenada deseando haberse noqueado a ella misma y dejarse tirada en el piso inconsciente para ya no seguir hablando.

-Mi hermano salió a entrenar –le respondió Itachi tratando de no reírse con la chica, pues le había dado gracia el ver que su hermano ya tenía una admiradora- ¿tú eres Sakura Haruno, verdad?

-Sí…

-He oído hablar de ti en algunos lugares…

-Espero que hayas oído cosas buenas –sonrió Sakura apenada.

-Claro, todos dicen que llegarás a ser como Tsunade –le respondió Itachi viendo cómo había alegrado el corazón de la chica- todos tenemos que seguir luchando por cumplir las cosas que soñamos, ¿verdad? –preguntó y Sakura sonrió imaginándose casada con Sasuke y con dos o tres pequeños hijos, seguro se verían muy lindos.

-Ya lo creo… -sonrió torpemente, Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Naruto viene en la noche para cenar –le dijo llamando la atención de la chica- quizás quieras esperarlo e irte con él para que no te pierdas nuevamente.

-Eso estaría genial- sonrió, vio como Itachi siguió comiendo los ciruelos que tenía en el tazón; Sakura sonrió, en verdad no era tan malo el Uchiha después de todo. Paseó su vista por la vestimenta de Itachi y se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba muy gastada su ropa, al igual que sus zapatos. Sakura se sintió mal por ellos, no podía dejar de pensar en qué condiciones se encontraba viviendo Sasuke; pero cómo ella tenía la misión de recabar esa información, estaría gustosa de escribir un informe detallado y entregárselo a la hokage para que ayudara al par de hermanos.

-¿Quieres ciruelos? –le ofreció Itachi.

-Con gusto!- sonrió Sakura y se dispuso a comer junto a Itachi mientras seguían conversando y esperaban a que llegaran Sasuke y Naruto a la casa.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo! Gracias por leer chicos! ^^_


	7. Nunca te olvides de esto

**Hola! aquí con la continuación, como que me dio el bloqueo pero como quiera quise escribir otro capítulo para no tener la historia tan abandonada, espero poder hacerlo también con las otras pronto. Espero les guste ^^**

* * *

**Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**7. Nunca te olvides de esto**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Sakura se había puesto a esperar a Naruto al lado de Itachi. Le había dicho que vendría a cenar y ya eran las seis y aún no se veían ni Sasuke ni el rubio; Sakura suspiró sintiéndose algo aburrida, la verdad que hubiera deseado que ya volviera Sasuke para verle de nuevo, y el estar con su hermano la ponía nerviosa. A Sasuke lo había conocido de cualquier manera y no se sentiría tan tensionada con él, sin embargo, con Itachi era diferente. Las veces que lo había visto era en peleas y ahora que estaba a un lado de él y solo para hablar la llenaba de nervios, más al ver que el chico era bastante serio y no hablaba mucho; se preguntaba cómo le hacía Naruto para hablar con ellos.

-Dicen que este invierno va a ser muy frío... -dijo sintiéndose bastante tonta al sacar el tema del clima a colación, se mordió los labios y sonrió- a mi me gusta que caiga nieve.

-Sí, es bonita la nieve... -dijo Itachi aún viendo hacia el bosque, se podía ver algo más en su mirada, Sakura también pudo descubrirlo fácilmente.

-¿Crees que se tarde mucho Sasuke en volver? -preguntó, Itachi la miró de reojo, Sakura se puso roja y modificó su pregunta -digo, Naruto... ¿crees que Naruto se tarde mucho en volver?

-No lo sé... -respondió Itachi sin muchas ganas- regularmente llega a las siete.

-Oh... ya veo... -dijo aún mirando el dejo de aflicción en el rostro de Itachi- es extraño que llegue a tiempo con ustedes... cuando queda de salir con nuestros amigos siempre llega tarde... a no ser que quedemos de comer ramen, es cuando llega más a tiempo que de costumbre -sonrió, vio como Itachi suspiró. No sabía sí debía preguntar o no pero sí sentía el deseo de saber sí el chico estaba bien.

-Ne, Itachi-san- dijo nerviosa, vio al chico voltear y verla- tu... ¿estás bien?

-Sí... -respondió y volvió a mirar hacia el bosque, Sakura se mordió los labios y volvió a preguntar.

-Etto... Itachi-san -volvió a llamarle- Naruto es muy amigo de ustedes, verdad?

-Sí... -respondió Itachi y bajó la vista hacia sus manos; algo le preocupaba y era que se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido con Naruto. Él solo sentía cariño por el chico, estaba consciente de que el rubio realmente era muy guapo y además, el carácter que tenía lo hacía ser una persona aún más deseable para una relación seria; pues bien sabía Itachi que Naruto cuidaría de su familia aún con más celo que a Konoha; pero había un pequeño problema y ese era que Itachi no sentía lo mismo por el rubio y le había dicho sí a una relación con él solo para complacerle. Se lamió los labios y suspiró. Sakura notó que algo había en la mirada del pelinegro; pensó que seguramente a cómo era Naruto, ya había creado problemas.

-Naruto es muy tonto algunas veces -dijo haciendo que Itachi la mirara- dice cosas tontas o se comporta como tonto en ocasiones, pero nunca lo hace con mala intención; casi siempre es porque se pone nervioso delante de las personas que le agradan y no sabe expresarse bien cuando quiere decirles algo importante... -sonrió.

-No es ningún tonto -dijo pensativo, recordando al rubio- Naruto ha madurado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vi ese día en Konoha; era apenas un niño y ya tenía en él ese deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos, a su aldea... -Itachi suspiró- no es el único que se ha comportado como un tonto en ocasiones, todos lo hacemos alguna vez.

-Sí... -sonrió Sakura- dímelo a mí.

-Naruto ha hecho mucho por todos, a progresado a un grado en que se ha hecho tan fuerte que yo creo que él ni siquiera lo sabe... siempre ha estado ahí para sus amigos; sus promesas las ha cumplido -dijo y se mordió los labios volviendo a sentir esa aflicción dentro de él- uno no puede solamente estar esperando solo el recibir algo de él; también debemos darle algo a cambio... mostrarle que estamos agradecidos por las cosas que ha hecho por nosotros...

Sakura miró a Itachi sintiendo que más que para ella, esas palabras parecía que las había hablado para él mismo.

-Y él valora mucho la amistad que tiene con ustedes -le sonrió- creo que para él es lo más importante.

-Claro... Naruto siempre ha tratado de hacerse de amigos y conservarlos -Itachi suspiró viendo cómo ya llegaba Sasuke- pero cuando se requiere algo más es cuando debemos cuestionarnos sí estamos haciendo bien o mal, quizás sea mejor la verdad en estos casos...

Sakura no entendió esas palabras y se quedó mirando extrañada a Itachi, Sasuke llegó y vio a Sakura ahí sentada junto a su hermano, frunció el ceño -Sakura... ¿qué haces aquí? Cómo supiste en dónde estamos viviendo?

-Bueno... -se tronó los dedos nerviosa- la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue hasta aquí, tal vez me perdí... -dijo sonriendo tontamente, Sasuke la miró dudando y de hecho no era el único que sentía eso, también Itachi se sentía molesto debido al hecho de que la chica supiera la ubicación de la casa.

-Qué extraño... tú no hacías ese tipo de cosas...

-Je,je... pues ya ves -sonrió y se escuchó la voz de Naruto que venía llegando.

-Oi, siento llegar tarde!- gritó desde la distancia y los tres voltearon a verlo, Sasuke y Sakura con una sonrisa e Itachi ni siquiera lo miró. Pasó el rato y ya estaban sentados a la mesa, Sakura bastante incómoda al estar compartiendo espacio con los dos Uchiha, si no es que estaba ahí Naruto se hubiera sentido bastante extraña. El que se veía bastante contento era Naruto, quien conversaba con los dos Uchiha, Sasuke seguía con el mismo comportamiento de siempre, con un gesto agrio mientras Itachi se podía ver bastante serio. Sakura no acababa de entender en que se entretenía tanto Naruto cada vez que iba a ver a los dos chicos ya que para ella, los dos eran demasiado serios y casi había que sacarles la plática. Lo único que la hacía sentir feliz era el hecho de que podía ver a Sasuke de nuevo.

-Itachan -sonrió Naruto llamando la atención del mayor- te luciste con la cena, esta muy rica tebayo!

-Gracias Naruto -respondió secamente, el rubio lo notó y aunque se sintió un poco triste ante el desinterés de Itachi, trató de no darle demasiada importancia.

-Fuiste a entrenar, Sasuke-kun? -trató de sacar plática Sakura, el pelinegro ni siquiera la miró.

-Sí... -Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí, estaban actuando bastante extraños los dos Uchiha. Sakura se aclaró la garganta y sonrió nerviosa, ya habían terminado de cenar todos.

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese a casa, ya es tarde... -dijo y se puso de pie para retirarse, Naruto miró una última vez a Itachi antes de irse, el Uchiha ni siquiera lo había mirado en toda la noche y pareciera que quería evitarle la mirada; Naruto suspiró entristecido, ya que ese era el primer día en que andaba de pareja de Itachi y éste parecía que no le interesaba en nada.

-Yo te acompaño, Sakura-chan -le sonrió Naruto, pero la voz de Itachi los interrumpió.

-Acompáñala tu Sasuke -le pidió, Sasuke miró a Itachi y obedeció con mala cara- quisiera hablar algo con Naruto.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Itachi, éste igual siguió sin verlo siquiera, el rubio sabía que algo malo estaba pasando pero no sabía que era; comenzó a inquietarse. Vio cómo salieron Sasuke y Sakura de la casa dejándolos solos. Itachi tomó los trastos sucios y se los llevó a la cocina para lavarlos, Naruto le ayudó a recoger aunque sintiéndose casi como un perro regañado. Entró a la cocina y dejó las demás cosas sobre el pequeño burocito y se recargó en el viendo a Itachi. No sabía si debía hablar o esperar a que Itachi le dijera que estaba pasando; se mordió los labios nervioso.

-I-itachi... -vio cómo el Uchiha dejó de lavar y se quedó de pie, dándole la espalda; aunque no podía verle el rostro Naruto estaba seguro que estaba molesto por algo y lo peor era que él no sabía ni porqué razón.

-Naruto -dijo finalmente el chico haciendo callar al rubio y haciéndole sentir que su corazón se paralizara al escuchar su nombre en ese tono tan despectivo- ¿cómo sabía Sakura dónde vivíamos?

-Yo...

-Fui muy claro al decirte que no deseaba que nadie viniera a vernos, salvo tú -finalmente volteó y Naruto deseo que nunca lo hubiera hecho, esa mirada de decepción que tenía Itachi le había roto el corazón, haciéndolo sentir impotente- ¿porqué Naruto? Porqué no supiste guardar un secreto?

-Yo no les dije nada Itachi... -en un segundo llegó a la mente de Naruto la conversación que había tenido con Kakashi, seguramente éste ya había hablado con Tsunade y ésta había mandado a alguien para comprobar que fuera cierto lo que el rubio había hablado; Naruto se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada- ... lo siento Itachi.

-Entonces, realmente fuiste tú? -le preguntó dolido.

-Déjame explicarte Itachi, tuve una buena razón para hacerlo y... -Naruto guardó silencio, ¿cómo podría decirle a Itachi que había dicho esa información debido que había notado que estaban viviendo pobremente y que quería ayudarles? Seguro ofendería al Uchiha.

-¿Y?

-Yo sé que te vas a molestar cuando te diga... -le dijo casi cómo regañado.

-Naruto, ya estoy molesto, dime porqué razón les dijiste dónde estamos viviendo Sasuke y yo? -se paró frente a él- quiero a Konoha, pero deseaba vivir tranquilo... ellos no saben la verdad de muchas cosas que sucedieron Naruto; y el hecho de que tu las sepas no importa en nada; ellos nos tienen desconfianza y te lo dije; para ellos Sasuke y yo somos traidores y unos asesinos, ¿qué crees que van a hacer ahora que les dijiste en dónde estamos viviendo?

-Déjame explicarte... -quería suavizar la situación pero no podía, se sentía impotente viendo la desesperación en Itachi.

-Van a empezar a mandar gente a espiarnos y eso es algo con lo que no estoy dispuesto a vivir, Naruto, sí empiezo a ver que hay gente espiando alrededor de la casa, nos iremos Sasuke y yo y no te diremos a dónde, yo... -Naruto lo interrumpió tomándolo de los brazos y mirándole afligido, le había dolido el escuchar que se irían lejos y sin decirle a dónde.

-Lo hice por ustedes!- le dijo casi en un grito, Itachi frunció el ceño sin entender- lo hice por ti y por Sasuke, Itachi... -Naruto se tragó el nudo en la garganta que sentía para seguir hablando, no deseaba que se fuera Itachi de su vida, no ahora que por fin era su pareja- lo hice porqué quiero ayudarles...

-¿Ayudarnos?

-Le pedí a Kakashi-sensei que hablara con la hokage para que dejara que Sasuke me acompañara de nuevo a las misiones -lo miró con desesperación- lo hice para que Sasuke volviera a sentirse de nuevo cómo antes y para que el pago fuera de ayuda para los gastos de la casa, Itachi, te juro que no lo hice con otra intención, yo solo quería ayudarles, yo lo hice por ti... -Itachi suspiró afligido.

-No sé sí Sasuke deseé hacer nuevamente misiones para Konoha Naruto... -dijo Itachi recargándose en el lavabo y dándole de nuevo la espalda a Naruto- sabes bien lo que él siente por la aldea.

-Pero necesitan el dinero, Itachi...

-¿Necesitamos?... ahora entiendo porqué mandaron a Sakura -dijo Itachi y volteó dolido viendo a Naruto- les dijiste que teníamos problemas económicos y Sakura estaba aquí para comprobar que esto fuera cierto...

-Yo no sabía que la mandarían, dattebayo!

-En primer lugar Naruto, jamás debiste decir eso de nosotros; quizás Sasuke y yo estemos batallando pero tenemos con que alimentarnos, un techo para cubrirnos y sobre todo, nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso se suficiente para mí y para él -le dijo ofendido- Konoha no tiene porqué saber de los problemas o de las condiciones en las que estemos viviendo... sé que en un tiempo ayude a Konoha, y lo volvería a hacer sin ninguna duda, pero prefiero hacerlo bajo la sombra, sin que se den cuenta de ello... quiero a Konoha pero no la quiero tener entrometiéndose en mi vida...

-¿Porqué no quieres acercarte a nosotros, Itachi? -le preguntó imponiéndose- quieres a Konoha pero no quieres saber de ellos? Tu solo te contradices Itachi, sí quieres a Konoha es porque también quieres a su gente; dime porque te cuesta tanto relacionarte con nosotros?

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

-Sí lo hiciste -le volvió a tomar de los brazos- y escúchame Itachi, sí quizás mandaron a Sakura aquí por lo que dije, es debido a que también se preocupan por ustedes y están pensando en ayudarles; quizás la hokage esté estudiando el caso y en lo que menos esperas ya Sasuke esté conmigo nuevamente acompañándome a hacer misiones y...

-No entendiste lo que dije? -lo miró molesto- te dije que Sasuke no quiere saber nada de Konoha... ¿porque sigues aferrándote a que va a querer ayudarte en misiones para beneficio de la aldea? Entiéndelo Naruto, Sasuke no quiere saber nada de Konoha...

-Y entonces porqué lo mandas a la aldea sólo con Sakura? -lo miró con decisión- lo mandas porqué confías en que Konoha no le hará nada a Sasuke, y sabes bien que no lo hará... entonces porqué desconfías cuando Konoha manda a uno de la aldea aquí con ustedes? Si lo que te importa es que ellos piensen que tú y Sasuke son traidores y asesinos, entonces demuéstrales lo contrario.

-Ya no quiero hablar de esto Naruto... -dijo Itachi finalmente, se sentó en el piso recargándose en el kotatsu; Naruto se sentó a su lado y le tomó ambas manos mirándolo en una mezcla de dolor y amor.

-Itachi... -vio la mirada entristecida del pelinegro, se mordió los labios- yo solo quiero que entiendas que quiero ayudarlos; no tengas miedo de Konoha...

-No le temo a Konoha, Naruto... -lo miró y Naruto quiso besar esos ojos que le perforaban el corazón- yo solo quiero que entiendas que en estos días que han pasado, Sasuke y yo hemos estado viviendo tranquilos, hemos estado recuperando esos años en que estuvimos separados y realmente me sentía feliz con eso, y con tu amistad; pero el ver que ahora ya también Sakura ha venido me hace sentir que pronto la quietud en la que estábamos va a terminar; sé que no será a la única persona que veamos rondar la casa, quizás vendrán más y después nos van a forzar a vivir en la aldea, cuando aquí estamos bien. De volver a Konoha tengo la seguridad de que nos harán vivir nuevamente en esa parte de la aldea en dónde antes vivíamos y la verdad es que yo no deseo volver a mi antigua casa... me trae malos recuerdos...

-Itachi, no vivirías ahí -le acarició la mejilla- tu vivirías conmigo y yo estaría feliz de tenerte en mi casa; a ti y a Sasuke -le sonrió- podríamos vivir los tres juntos y...

-Te agradezco con el corazón el cariño que nos tienes Naruto, pero ni yo ni Sasuke viviremos en Konoha.

-P-pero... yo quiero que vivas conmigo de cualquier manera, ahora que somos pareja, yo quiero que un día vivas conmigo y...

-Naruto -lo miro con una sonrisa adolorida- debo decirte algo que es necesario que lo sepas; yo te quiero... pero no te amo -Naruto sintió que el corazón se le quebró en mil pedazos y cómo si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera a la cabeza; miró los ojos negros de Itachi tratando de ver algún dejo de mentira en ellos pero no, eran sinceros.

-Pero tú me dijiste ayer que... -le dijo sintiendo cómo ya una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Sé lo que te dije -suspiró- quizás fue que no quería lastimarte... pero creo que es mejor el que sepas la verdad Naruto; no podría ser tu pareja por varias razones; pero la principal es que no te amo y no quiero hacerte infeliz.

Naruto bajó la mirada totalmente afligido, vio la mano de Itachi sobre la mesa, cómo le hubiera gustado que esas manos lo hubieran acariciado algún día; siguió mirando despacio al chico, su piel blanquecina que se veía tan suave y su cabello negro y lacio; su rostro, cuánto amaba Naruto ese rostro, esos ojos y boca. Naruto se mordió los labios sabiendo que iba a ser imposible para él el tratar de olvidar a Itachi; jamás podría hacerlo, sonrió.

-Quizás no me ames, pero yo haré que eso cambie dattebayo -le sonrió con determinación provocando una mirada sorprendida en el Uchiha- y sí no deseas vivir en Konoha entonces yo vendré a vivir aquí; pero una cosa es cierta Itachi... la aldea nunca va a ser tu enemiga, y el día en que ustedes deseen regresar serán bienvenidos y eso será una promesa, tebayo!

-Naruto... -Itachi iba a protestar pero el rubio le volvió a interrumpir.

-Y una cosa más Itachi -le dijo aún con más ánimos- nunca te olvides de esto: yo te amo.

Itachi bajó la vista apenado, no supo que decir, solo sintió cómo Naruto le tomó del mentón y le levantaba el rostro. Pudo ver el azul cielo de los ojos del rubio cómo eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, y en ellos podía ver que lo que Naruto le decía era verdad, pudo ver en ellos un amor tan grande que le hizo sobrecoger su corazón. Naruto le besó suavemente en la frente y le acarició tiernamente el rostro. -Nos vemos después, Itachi -le sonrió y salió corriendo de la casa dejando al pelinegro con mil pensamientos en la cabeza.

Sasuke dejó en las puertas de su casa a Sakura, ésta toda apenada y sintiéndose feliz le sonrió -gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura, quiero preguntarte algo... -le dijo haciendo temblar las piernas de la chica que ya pensaba en una clase de pregunta en particular.

-Sí Sasuke-kun? -preguntó casi saliéndole corazones de la cabeza.

-Porqué razón fuiste a la casa? -la miró con duda- ¿te mandaron o quisiste venir tu sola? Además, ¿quién te dijo en donde estábamos viviendo?

-Bueno... -Sakura toda desilusionada, se quedó pensativa- pues en sí, no debería de decírtelo, pero porqué eres mi amigo y estuvimos juntos en el equipo te lo diré -Sasuke la miró fijamente- Tsunade-sama esta pensando en mandarte junto a Naruto a algunas misiones.

-¿A misiones?

-Sí -le sonrió- además de que te va a ayudar y te hará sentir de nuevo la emoción que sentíamos cuando eramos un equipo, sin contar que también se te pagará y podrán vivir más tranquilos tanto tu e Itachi.

-Bueno, por una parte estaría bien -sonrió para sí mismo Sasuke- así me servirá practicar lo que he entrenado y además el pago si será de ayuda para mantenernos mi hermano y yo... lo único es que no quiero tener nada que ver con Konoha.

-Vamos Sasuke -trató de sonreírle Sakura- sé porque razón es que odias tanto a la aldea, pero recuerda que toda esa gente que hizo que la odiaras, ya no existe... ahora solo somos las personas que ya conocías, tus amigos, Sasuke-kun.

-No lo sé Sakura -suspiró- tendría que pensarlo mucho -dijo y se alejó dejando a la chica de pie en la puerta de su casa- nos vemos.

Naruto venía caminando cabizbajo, aún llevaba en su mente esa confesión que le había hecho Itachi _"yo no te amo"_, ¿porqué razón era tan difícil el conquistarlo? No lo sabía, pero a Naruto le dolía demasiado el hecho de saber que el Uchiha no le correspondía de igual manera. Venía tan absorto pensando que no vio cuando se acercaba Sasuke y tropezó con él.

-¿Qué te pasa usuratonkachi? -le preguntó, pero vio el rostro entristecido del rubio- ¿porqué estás así?

-Sasuke...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu hermano no me ama...

-Ya vamos a empezar con esa conversación de nuevo?

-Te lo digo en serio dattebayo! -suspiró- ayer me dijo que sería mi pareja pero siempre y cuando no le dijera a nadie y hasta me dejo besarle dos veces, tebayo!

-Guárdate esas partes de la historia, dobe -le dijo Sasuke haciendo cara de fuchi.

-Bueno, el caso es que ahora me dijo que solo había aceptado para no hacerme sentir mal pero que él no me ama en verdad, tebayo... ¿cómo le hago?

-¿Cómo le haces? -preguntó sin entender.

-Para conquistar a tu hermano, teme! -lo miro desesperado- yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados dattebayo! Yo quiero que Itachi me corresponda tebayo!

-¿En serio amas tanto así a mi hermano, Naruto? -lo miró desconfiado.

-Aunque lo dudes, Sasuke- le respondió con determinación, Sasuke suspiró.

-Bien, trataré de ayudarte dobe, aunque debo decirte que no conozco muy bien a mi hermano en su plano sentimental -dijo pensativo- estuve mucho tiempo separado de él así que casi no lo conozco mucho en ese aspecto...

-Pero cualquier ayuda estará bien, tebayo!

-Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos... -dijo y ambos se pusieron a hablar en secreto mientas se escuchaban unas risitas de parte de Naruto.

Sasuke llegó a su casa y se encontró a Itachi sentado en el futón y recargado en la pared totalmente pensativo y serio. Sasuke se quitó los zapatos y se acostó también en el futón -vi a Naruto, andaba algo triste- dijo llamando la atención de Itachi.

-Lo sé.

-Le pregunté que tenía... -dijo Sasuke viendo como Itachi rápidamente había volteado a verle- me contó todo niisan.

-Supongo entonces que ya sabes la verdad... -Itachi suspiró- me molesté con él debido a lo de Sakura que viniera esta tarde, acerca de cómo había obtenido la dirección... -la voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Esa parte ya me la sé -le dijo ocultando una sonrisa- eso me lo contó la misma Sakura cuando la deje a su casa; yo digo la parte en la que le dijiste a Naruto que no lo amabas y que rompieron su relación... yo no sabía que habías aceptado ser su pareja ayer, niisan.

-Eso era algo íntimo entre los dos -dijo sintiéndose colorado hasta las orejas- Naruto no debió contarte eso.

-Somos amigos y sabes que esas cosas se cuentan entre nosotros -le dijo tratando de no reírse al ver la cara de Itachi- lo bueno es que ha entendido y al parecer lo tomó por un buen lado.

-¿A qué te refieres? -vio el interés en la voz de Itachi, Sasuke sonrió.

-Claro, es mejor que ya se haga a la idea de que tu no lo amas y no sentirás nada por él; tal vez batalle al principio para olvidarte pero estoy seguro que Hinata logrará hacer que te olvide rápidamente.

-¿Hinata? -preguntó de nuevo mirando a Sasuke- ¿porqué ella?

-La respuesta es más que obvia Itachi -sonrió- además de Hinata, hay más tontas en Konoha que desean tener una relación con el dobe; no creas que es tan estúpido cómo para que no lo note. Se ha hecho más fuerte y más maduro, y ahora que estamos más grandes no falta chica que no quiera tener algo con él; pero supongo que ahora que tú le has dado de lado, entonces tendrá que rehacer su vida con alguna de ellas...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Itachi sintiendo algo extraño dentro de sí.

-Pero es mejor, así ya no tendrás que aguantarlo -sonrió- es demasiado persistente y siempre lograba lo que quería... es demasiado molesto; además su sentido de responsabilidad hacia la villa hace que me de jaqueca, lo bueno es que hará familia con otra mujer y nosotros ya no volveremos a saber de él... -dijo y se acostó de lado- bueno, hasta mañana niisan.

Itachi se quedó serio pensando en lo que le había dicho Sasuke; era verdad que Naruto había cambiado mucho, y que lo había encontrado bastante guapo cómo para rechazarlo; pero Itachi no lo amaba, o al menos eso creía; ahora que sabía de Hinata y las demás chicas, no sabía que sentir realmente. El hecho de imaginarlo viviendo al lado de otra persona, compartiendo su vida y sonriendo y jugando con sus hijos lo hacían sentir cómo sí el estómago se le endureciera; sobre todo al saber que él no era el causante de esa felicidad en el rubio. Itachi se mordió los labios, ya había rechazado el amor de Naruto, así que ahora lo único que podía hacer era conformarse con ello y seguir viviendo su vida.

-... solo espero que Naruto sea feliz... -dijo y Sasuke, en su lado del futón, solo rechinó los dientes. Era tiempo de idear otro plan y la almohada le ayudaría con ello.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el siguiente ^^_


End file.
